Dejando La Inocencia
by KiMi10
Summary: [H & Hr] ¿Nunca te has preguntado como piensa, es y las razones por las que es una zorra y perra? Aquí las tienes, ¡no se preocupen, si hay romance!
1. Predicciones inexactas

¡Hola! Mi primer R, espero que niños pequeños no lean esto porque esta algo detallado. Así que tengan cuidado.  
  
DEJANDO LA INOCENCIA  
  
Capitulo 1 - Predicciones inexactas.  
  
-Te amo -decía Ron mientras recostaba a Hermione.  
  
La chica lo besaba con una desesperación tremenda, como si fuese el último beso. Ron le desabrochaba la camisa demasiado rápido, sus dedos se trababan en varios, Hermione por mientras le quitaba la corbata, para después colgarla al cuello de Ron y jalarla para besarlo más.  
  
-Esto esta mal -decía Ron mientras le besaba los pechos a Hermione.  
  
La chica gemía, mientras jalaba más de la corbata. Sus manos se fueron rápidamente al cinturón de Ron, con una rapidez impresionante se lo quito y después desbotono y bajo el cierre para encontrarse con un bulto grande, Hermione le bajo rápidamente los boxers y empezó a acariciar el miembro de Ron.  
  
-Her... mione... -gemía Ron mientras el placer lo invadía de pies a cabeza, cayo en la cama, Hermione se puso arriba de él y bajo mirando pícaramente a Ron. Dejo de jalarlo y se lo metió a la boca suavemente- Hermio... ne... -gemía mientras intentaba no tomar a Hermione por las caderas y penetrarla con total brutalidad.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Harry estaba escribiendo, otra carta para su novia. Como la amaba, como la quería, como la admiraba. Era una mujer inteligente, comprensiva, amorosa, cariñosa, con educación ¿qué mas podía pedir? Si sus padres estuvieran vivos, realmente le habría sido un orgullo presentarla ante ellos.  
  
Todas las noches se desvelaba, escribiéndole poemas o cartas muy románticas. Tal vez ya la habría enfadado con ello pero él no se las entregaba, no, se las guardaba. Prefería que, si algún día, ella y él formaban un matrimonio, en ese momento se las daría todas, él realmente quería casarse con ella, era un pensamiento algo tonto, para algunos, puesto que él tiene apenas 16 años, pero realmente la amaba.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Ron le jalaba el cabello violentamente, levantando a Hermione hacia él, le tomaba los pechos y la penetraba con más fuerza y rapidez por detrás (no en el ano) Hermione gemía cada vez más fuerte, mientras se movía de arriba- abajo para sentir el placer con más intensidad.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?" se pregunto mientras guardaba su pluma y tintero "seguramente durmiendo... como el ángel que es"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
-¡¡AH, AH, ASÍ RON!! -gemía mientras abría más las piernas. Ron ahora estaba encima de ella, (posición del misionero) empujándose hacia delante, sus dos brazos estaban apoyados en la cama, mientras se agitaba cada vez con más fuerza- RON... -gemía la chica- AH... AH... AH... ¡¡¡AHHHH!!!  
  
El cuarto orgasmo en esa noche, los dos brillaban en la oscuridad de lo sudados que estaban, siempre que Hermione llegaba al clímax, descansaba un poco, su pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar, tragaba saliva intentando saciar su sed, y miraba adormilada a una silla, mientras Ron se seguía meciendo en ella, faltaba poco para él... un poco más... y... y...  
  
-¡AHH! -gimió Ron mientras se venía, sentía como el condón se llenaba de un líquido cremoso, se dejo caer.  
  
Hermione sonrió mientras rápidamente se ponía encima de Ron.  
  
-¿Cansado? -pregunto mientras salía del miembro de Ron- estuviste genial -dijo agitada.  
  
-No... quiero, que... me vuelvas a llamar -pronunció agitadamente- nunca más.  
  
-De acuerdo -dijo Hermione mientras tapaba a Ron con una colcha y ella se levantaba.  
  
Se metió al baño. Se lavó la cara y abrió la llave del agua.  
  
Ron, por mientras, miraba el techo, enojado consigo mismo "se lo diré... esto no esta nada bien... es mi amigo, mi MEJOR AMIGO" pensaba mientras ponía sus manos en su cara, intentando pegar los ojos a su piel para dormir "Te estas acostando con la novia de TU MEJOR AMIGO" decía su conciencia "¡Aprovechado!"  
  
-¡¡Ella me llamó!! -grito enojado.  
  
-¿Perdón? -decía Hermione saliendo del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y una en su cabeza- ¿qué decías?  
  
-Nada -dijo con desgana, levantándose- Hermione, tenemos que hablar.  
  
-De lo que quieras -dijo mientras tomaba su ropa interior- perdón si me estoy cambiando.  
  
-No hay problema -dijo sentándose en la cama- Hermione, ya, y lo digo en serio, no me busques para "esto". No sabes que remordimiento me da verte besarte con Harry, o que él me mire y me sonría. No sabes las ganas que me dan de llorar el que haga eso.  
  
Hermione escuchaba a lo lejos, se ponía la falda lentamente mientras tarareaba una canción.  
  
-...yo no tengo la culpa de que Harry quiera tener sexo hasta el matrimonio... -continuaba mirándola con el cejo fruncido.  
  
-Mira, Ron -lo interrumpió Hermione- tú siempre sabes cuando te busco ¿o no? -pregunto dejando la camiseta a medio abrochar- siempre aceptas, es más, tú me has buscado.  
  
-Cuando tú y Harry no eran novios -la corrigió rápidamente,  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero... mira, yo amo a Harry, tú a mí y todos felices ¿no? -pregunto mirándolo con una sonrisa cínica.  
  
-¿Por qué siempre tienes que meter mis sentimientos en ese tema? -pregunto enojado.  
  
-Me lo repetiste cuando nos acostamos -dijo terminando de abrochar- me da risa que nunca me lo hayas dicho, hasta que Harry y yo fuimos novios y te dije que necesitaba de ti, me lo dijiste -rió divertida.  
  
-¡¡PORQUE REALMENTE TE AMO!! -grito enojado- ¡¡NO PODIA DECÍRTELO EN ESOS TIEMPOS, HARRY ME REPETIA CUANTO TE AMABA!!!  
  
-Baja la voz -dijo Hermione en un susurro- mira, mejor déjalo así. Si te vuelvo a buscar, solo dime que no y ya. -dijo acomodándose la corbata.  
  
-¿Qué te diga que no? Es como si los magos les dijeran a los muggles que existimos -dijo con sarcasmo- se me es muy difícil.  
  
Hermione sonrió pícara- ¿Entonces?  
  
-No me lo preguntes, es más ni pienses en mí -dijo con valentía.  
  
-De acuerdo -dijo acomodándose el suéter- buscaré a otro.  
  
Ron abrió a boca, era increíble. "Si no es conmigo, me reemplaza" pensó con sorna y tristeza.  
  
-No te lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué no solamente hablas con Harry?  
  
Hermione empezó a reír a carcajadas- Se pone peor que mis padres cuando les hable de sexo -dijo con sorna- Harry, Ron, no quiere aceptar que me desea, Harry, nunca me ha tocado, ¿la razón? No lo sé, no me la dice. He intentado lo mejor, he llegado desnuda a su cuarto y él -empezó a reír- se tapa los ojos. No quiere nada de eso conmigo, nada. Según él, no me quiere lastimar ni nada, pero Ron, tengo 16 años, necesito más que besos, caricias y abrazos -dijo con un tono de dolor en su voz- pregúntaselo tú, si quieres que te deje de buscar.  
  
-¿Yo? -pregunto incrédulo.  
  
-Si, eres su mejor amigo -dijo mirándose al espejo mientras tomaba el cepillo.  
  
-Ya te dije que no lo puedo ver ni a los ojos -dijo con sorna.  
  
-Entonces dime una solución.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Hola, mi amor -dijo abrazando a Hermione- te ves muy contenta.  
  
-Lo estoy -dijo sonriendo- ayer dormí muy bien -dijo mirando a Ron con picardía.  
  
-Eso es bueno -dijo tomándola de la cintura- ¿vamos a desayunar?  
  
-Por supuesto -dijo la chica sonriendo.  
  
Caminaron por los pasillos, Harry y Hermione platicaban animadamente mientras Ron los veía charlar con una gran tristeza. Se encontraron rápidamente con Ginny que estaba en el Gran Comedor.  
  
-Buenos días, Ginny -saludo Harry sonriente.  
  
-Hola... -dijo apenada mientras se hacía a un lado para darle espacio a su hermano Ron.  
  
Hermione tenía entre ceja y ceja a Ginny Weasley, sabía que la estúpida pobretona quería a SU novio Harry. Eso la encelaba mucho y de vez en cuando le daba besos a Harry para que ella se diese cuenta.  
  
-¿Qué clase les toca ahora? -pregunto Ginny sonriente.  
  
-Transformaciones -dijo Ron con enfado- justo nos toca esta clase cuando Pig se enojo conmigo.  
  
-¿Qué le hiciste ahora? -pregunto su hermana.  
  
-Nada, solo porque se me olvido darle su recompensa UNA SOLA VEZ ya no me hace caso, es más, esta mañana me saco sangre del dedo -dijo enseñando su dedo erróneamente vendado.  
  
-¿Te desinfectaste? -pregunto Hermione.  
  
-No sé, solo me eche agua y una poción para que se cicatrizara y ya -dijo tomando el tenedor.  
  
-Deja ver -dijo tomándole la mano.  
  
-No, así esta bien -dijo Ron sonrojándose.  
  
-No seas terco, solo quiero ver -dijo intentando tomarle el brazo.  
  
Harry y Ginny se miraron ceñudos y empezaron a reír.  
  
-¿De qué se ríen? -pregunto Ron enojado.  
  
-Normalmente sus peleas empiezan en clases, pero se les adelanto todo -dijo Harry riendo- vamos, Ron ¿por qué no quieres enseñarle tu dedito a Hermione? -pregunto con sorna.  
  
-Porque es estúpido, solo es una rajadita en mi dedo, no me voy a morir por eso -dijo como si fuese obvio.  
  
-Hermione no te va a comer el dedo, hermano -dijo Ginny riendo.  
  
-Sí, Ron. Para eso tengo los de Harry -dijo Hermione riendo.  
  
Ron la miro enojado, se levanto de golpe y salió del Gran Comedor a zancadas.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que dije? -pregunto Hermione asustada.  
  
-Nada, solo... voy a hablar con él -dijo Harry con cejo fruncido.  
  
-Ve después -dijo Hermione tomándole el brazo- ya sabes que se ha quejado de que no tiene novia, ha de ser por eso, mejor hablas con el después -dijo tomándole la mano.  
  
Ginny se aclaro la garganta, al ver que los dos estaban apunto de besarse delante de ella. Harry se separo sonrojado y continuo comiendo.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Hermione pasaba sola por los pasillos, su clase de Aritmancia había sido cancelada, la profesora se había enfermado terriblemente.  
  
Miro su reloj y vio que faltaba demasiado tiempo para que salieran sus amigos de la absurda, en opinión de Hermione, clase de Adivinación. Bajaba las escaleras de la torre norte, que eran muy cortas y de piedra algo resbaladiza. Por suerte Hermione no era de pie grande, y podía pisar firmemente. Al bajar se encontró sola en el pasillo, los demás habían bajado corriendo para estar en los jardines, en paz. Caminaba con sus libros en la mano y su túnica ululaba conforme caminaba. Oyó unos pasos y se acerco un poco para ver de quienes eran.  
  
-Granger -dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras- justo la Gryffindor que buscaba -dijo sonriendo  
  
-¿Qué quieres ahora? -pregunto intentando esquivarlo.  
  
-No, no te irás -dijo poniendo su brazo en la pared, con una pose muy sexy.  
  
Hermione le sonrió coquetamente, con una sonrisa desafiante que abarcaba una parte de su mejilla izquierda.  
  
-No me digas que te gusto la experiencia conmigo -dijo sonriendo de la misma forma.  
  
-Lo haces bien, Granger, claro, para ser una sangre sucia -dijo con tono de superioridad.  
  
Hermione, paso corriendo por su lado, pero este la detuvo en seco.  
  
-¿Adónde crees que vas? -pregunto coquetamente- necesito algo de... diversión, este día -dijo girándola.  
  
-¿En serio? -pregunto la Gryffindor sujetando la corbata de Draco- ¿qué tipo de... diversión? -dijo sensualmente.  
  
-Una que tú, solo me puedes dar.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
-En serio que no tengo idea, aun no me aprendo los símbolos -se quejaba Ron mientras volteaba las cartas del tarot.  
  
-Ni yo, estoy espiando con el libro -dijo Harry sonriendo mientras lo sacaba un poco.  
  
-Genial, déjame ver -dijo mientras comparaba sus cartas con los dibujos.  
  
De repente apareció la molesta profesora Trelawney.  
  
-¿Les ayudo, jóvenes? -pregunto con su semblante de superioridad que enfadaba a todos, excepto a dos alumnas iguales que ella, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown.  
  
-Este... no -dijo Harry sabiendo que siempre predicaría su muerte- gracias.  
  
-Déjeme ver, señor Potter -dijo empujando un poco a Ron y viendo las cartas- ¿quién partió el mazo?  
  
Harry y Ron se vieron, el primero le suplico a su amigo que dijera que él.  
  
-Yo -dijo Ron tembloroso.  
  
-Bien, veamos -dijo la profesora con un tono de disgusto en la voz- esta carta significa... la mentira... esta otra... mmm... libertad... la última de arriba... la muerte -dijo quedándose pálida. Cayó en el asiento mirando a Ron con la misma expresión que le ponía a Harry- te faltan, dos cartas querido -dijo la profesora con voz temblorosa.  
  
Ron miró a Harry, y este lo miro igual. ¿Qué diablos quería decir la profesora? Ron saco del mazo tercero una carta (no sé nada de tarot, así que inventare unas cositas) con una mujer muy hermosa y debajo unas serpientes comiéndole los pies.  
  
-La lujuria... -dijo temblorosa- una más, cariño -dijo inquieta.  
  
Ron se ponía nervioso, saco la última carta del primer mazo y la volteo rápidamente.  
  
-Un mago... -pronunció aliviada- bien... -dijo viendo a todos los alumnos reunidos allí, mirando a Ron y a Harry algo extrañados- todo esto significa que... -tomando la carta primera, que según ella era "la mentira" dijo- significa que te estas mintiendo a ti mismo, querido -dijo lagrimas en los ojos- esta... -tomo la carta de "la libertad"- significa que debes liberarte de ello, esta.. -dijo tomando la de "la muerte"- es que se te avecina esto -dijo dando un suspiro que partía el alma- la que sigue, la palabra lo dice y la última, la de un mago... significa...  
  
El timbre sonó de repente, dándole un susto a todos, por lo concentrados que estaban en la charla.  
  
-...que eres fuerte y debes liberarte de eso... antes de que sufras mas -dijo esto a Ron con un acento muy cálido que parecía su made- jóvenes, sé que las primeras son tuyas. Harry, lo sé, corazón, mi ojo interior no me falla -dijo viendo a Harry con los ojos llorosos mientras Harry se sonrojaba por aquel trato- y las demás del señor Weasley... espero que tengan sentido en sus vidas -dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda de cada uno y camino hacia su escritorio.  
  
-¿Le entendiste a algo? -pregunto Harry algo aturdido mientras guardaba su libro de Adivinación.  
  
-Nada -dijo nervioso.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Draco embestía con más fuerza a Hermione, mientras la chica se dejaba caer en el escritorio totalmente desnuda. Draco la manoseaba por todas partes mientras esta solo se impulsaba mas para ser penetrada con mayor intensidad.  
  
-AH, AH, AH -gemía rápidamente mientras Draco la tomaba de la cintura y la subía hacía sí.  
  
Draco estaba de pie, embistiendo a Hermione con brutalidad pero esta, como se había acostumbrado, no le dolía como antes.  
  
-Dime quien es el mejor -decía Draco mientras le jalaba el pelo a Hermione.  
  
-TU, AH, AH -gemía mientras respondía con agitación.  
  
-Así es -respondía él con más fuerza para "darle duro"  
  
Tiempo después terminaron, respirando agitadamente en el escritorio del un salón. Hermione siempre terminaba con sus energías por los suelos cuando lo hacía con Draco. Le encantaba la brutalidad con lo que lo hacía, como le gritaba y la manipulaba para que sintiera más placer.  
  
-¿Te gusto? -pregunto Draco limpiándose el sudor mientras se ponía la camisa.  
  
-Por supuesto -dijo riendo, Draco siempre quería escuchar que él era el mejor.  
  
-Por eso me gustas, Granger. Lo hacemos sin compromisos. No como las otras chicas que siempre esperan a que seamos novios o algo de esas mierdas -dijo con repugnancia.  
  
-Tú sabes que yo tengo novio -dijo subiéndose la falda sensualmente, mientras veía con picardía la cara lujuriosa de Draco- y que solo me gustas.  
  
-Por eso -dijo caminando hacía ella- sino fuera por tu sangre, ahorita estarías conmigo -dijo riendo.  
  
Hermione lo miró enojada- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meter mi sangre en tus estúpidas conversaciones?  
  
-Porque es la verdad, Granger -dijo divertido- debes aceptar que eres inferior a mí.  
  
-Pues si tu padre llega a saber... -comenzó esperando una reacción.  
  
-Le diré que tú fuiste le puta que se me atravesó -dijo riendo.  
  
-Estúpido -dijo dándole una cachetada- el puto eres tú, por buscarme.  
  
-Y tú por aceptar -dijo riendo- me gusta que me pegues, no duele nada.  
  
-¿En serio? -pregunto levantando una ceja y arqueando otra- a la próxima, te morderé el pene, cabrón.  
  
-Suena rico -dijo riendo cínicamente- nos vemos, corazón. -dijo dándole una nalgada a Hermione mientras esta salía enojada.  
  
***  
  
Hermione caminaba por los pasillos, si cualquiera la hubiese visto antes y después de lo ocurrido, hubieran dicho que nada había pasado, cargaba sus libros como antes, con su semblante contento de estar en la escuela.  
  
-Siguiente clase -dijo deteniéndose para guardar sus libros y sacar los otros- pociones -dijo enojada.  
  
Camino hacía las mazmorras, encontrándose con su novio y su mejor amigo.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Mi primer fanfic R, el primero tan largo y el segundo que no es un D&Hr, que son los que siempre hago, en la sección de Harry Potter jejeje. Bueno ¿qué les pareció? No espero hacerlo de más de 3 capítulos o tal vez solo sean dos. Así que no esperen mucho jejeje. Y bueno, para mí, es el primer fanfic que leo y escribo en el que Draco se comporta como debe de ser un Malfoy, siempre leo que después de que lo hacen ya se enamoran y no dejan de pensar en eso y un chorro de cosas, pero en la vida real, o como lo describen los libros de JK Rowling, de la cual me inspiro para hacer mis fanfics, Draco debería considerar sus relaciones sexuales como lo que son... una aventura, y más si son con Hermione. Bueno, me despido, espero recibir reviews y consejos porque no tengo idea de cual sea el próximo capitulo jejeje. Tal vez no lo continué hasta el 2005 jajaja, bueno depende de mucho, mi imaginación, inspiración y por supuesto de los que leen y dejan sus reviews.  
  
Del: 2 de Enero del 2004, hasta el 3 de Enero del 2004.  
  
Escrito por (si algún día ven estos nicks, es que soy yo): KiMi10, GeMiUx, LuNáTiCa, Biri10, Brock.  
  
Correo electrónico: hakuna_gp@hotmail.com  
  
AiOs! 


	2. Todo empezó así

Muchas gracias por los reviews, he visto mis observaciones y todos reaccionaron como esperaba. En este capitulo verán porque no es bueno juzgar antes de conocer. Como siempre digo: "una conducta tiene su razón de ser" Ya lo verán...  
  
DEJANDO LA INOCENCIA  
  
Capitulo 2 - Todo Empezó Así...  
  
¿Creen que mi es fácil ser como soy? No lo creo. Con solo verme han de pensar lo repugnante que ha de ser mi cuerpo, cuántos lo han lamido, cuántos no han metido su asqueroso pene en mí, cuántos no han metido su asquerosa lengua en mi boca.  
  
Si piensan que me agrada, están en un error, tal vez si vieran mi pasado me entenderían un poco.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
-Harry dame ese libro, Harry, Harry, ¡Harry! -gritaba Hermione mientras corría detrás de Harry.  
  
-Lánzalo, Harry -grito Ron desde el otro extremo del pasillo.  
  
-Ahí te va Ron -grito Harry mientras lanzaba fuertemente el libro a su amigo.  
  
Ron la atrapo de un salto, Hermione lo intento de la misma forma pero su estatura no se lo permitió.  
  
-No es justo, están enormes -dijo enojada mientras corría hacia el lado de Ron.  
  
El quinto año había llegado, casi el final de mayo y estos adolescentes aun no maduraban pero si crecían. Ron era aun el más alto de los tres, aunque faltaba muy poco para que Harry lo alcanzase o quedasen a la altura, mientras que nuestra quería Hermione crecía lentamente.  
  
-Ahí te va Harry -grito Ron riendo mientras veía a Hermione muy lejos de él.  
  
-¡¡Denmelo!! -grito la Gryffindor.  
  
Ron lanzó el libro, este viajaba lentamente a los ojos de Hermione, impulso su pie y dio un salto. Sus dedos se estiraron lo más que pudieron y... se fue. Viajo más hasta que el joven Potter lo atrapo sorprendentemente.  
  
Los dos reían mientras se veían con orgullo. Voltearon hacia su amiga la cual estaba pálida y se había detenido viendo hacia el frente. Los dos voltearon hacia el frente, un hombre con cabello grasiento lo decía todo, su nariz respingada y su frente realmente arrugada demostraba su enojo al máximo.  
  
-¡50...PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! -vocifero furioso.  
  
Harry y Ron cayeron mientras que Hermione lo miraba triste y enojada.  
  
-¡50 puntos! -se oyó a un Harry sorprendido y furioso.  
  
-Eso he dicho -dijo volviendo su cabeza hacia Harry.  
  
Hermione se tapo la boca mientras sujetaba con firmeza su mochila.  
  
-¿Sólo por correr por los pasillos? -pregunto Ron furioso.  
  
-Es una violación -dijo enojado- y si siguen discutiendo irán a mi ofici...  
  
-¡ES UNA INJUSTICIA!  
  
Hermione corrió hacia Harry y le tapo la boca.  
  
-A... MI... OFICINA -dijo el profesor Snape rotundamente. Se giro en sus talones mientras su capa voló elegantemente.  
  
Los tres se miraron furiosos. Caminaron a regañadientes siguiendo al terrible profesor.  
  
***************  
  
-No puede hacernos esto -empezó Hermione.  
  
-CALLESE LA BOCOTA -grito Snape furioso.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza realmente apenada.  
  
-No tiene derecho a gritarle así -dijo Harry enojado.  
  
-Yo le grito a quien quiera, Potter -vocifero Snape.  
  
Harry abrió la boca pero Hermione le tomo el brazo y lo sentó.  
  
Harry la vio- Pero Hermione -alego.  
  
Hermione poso el dedo en medio de sus labios y miro al frente, escondiendo una lagrima.  
  
-A veces pienso que hechiza a los profesores para que les caiga bien, señorita Granger -dijo Snape con sorna.  
  
Ron se levanto enojado.  
  
-Hermione se gana el respeto de todos correctamente.  
  
-CALLESE -grito Snape.  
  
-No me callaré. Desde que iniciamos el año ha estado molestando a Hermione ¿qué trae contra ella? -pregunto Ron molesto.  
  
-HE DICHO QUE CIERRE SU ASQUEROSO HOCICO, WEASLEY  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Ron -susurro Hermione- solo toma asiento.  
  
Ron la miro y se sentó indignado.  
  
-Y usted, señor Potter, anda por donde quiera y nadie hace nada, hasta el mismísimo Ministro de Magia lo deja hacer lo que se le pegue la regalada gana.  
  
Harry lo miro con un gran odio, su mano temblaba, sus venas brotaban a simple vista.  
  
-Tranquilo, Harry -susurro Hermione tomándole el brazo- no lo escuches.  
  
-Otro más, el señor Weasley, el rebelde que pretende ajustar cuentas por su propia mano, vaya golpiza que se dio con el señor Malfoy.  
  
Ron se levanto, lo iba a golpear, eso quería sino fuese que Harry lo sujetaba con todo su cuerpo, se lanzaría encima de Snape.  
  
-Ve de lo que hablo, un violento estúpido -dijo con un tono de repugnancia.  
  
-No permitiré que ofenda a Ron -dijo Harry furioso- ni a Hermione de esa manera.  
  
-CÁLLATE -grito enojado.  
  
-Cállese usted. No entiendo a que hemos venido, ya nos bajo 50 puntos ¿qué mas quiere? -pregunto Harry desafiante.  
  
-Que escuchen sus estúpidas verdades -pronuncio con un tono maniaco, como fuera de sí- que sepan que los odio. Los maestros por ciegos los dejan haces sus tonterías SOY EL UNICO NORMAL.  
  
-Solo es un racista frustrado, que odia a Harry por una estúpida pelea de colegiales. Me odia a mí por mi sangre y a Ron solo porque se relaciona como cualquier mago debería hacerlo.  
  
Snape la bofeteo.  
  
-ES UNA INSOLENTE -grito furioso.  
  
-A Hermione no le pega usted ni nadie -dijo Harry furioso, saco su varita y le apunto, su brazo temblaba de ira y su cicatriz se veía muy brillante, como si tuviese sangre.  
  
-Baja la varita, Potter -dijo Snape furioso.  
  
-Baja la varita, Harry -dijo Hermione llorando- no vale la pena.  
  
Ron miraba a todos con asombro y odio, veía con asombro a Harry y con odio a Snape.  
  
-Lo reportaremos -dijo Ron bajando el brazo de Harry- McGonagall le creerá mas a Hermione que uno de nosotros, incluyéndolo -dijo Ron mirando con un odio horrible a Snape.  
  
-Háganlo -dijo Snape sonriendo malévolamente- veremos a quien le cree mas.  
  
Harry tomo a Hermione de la mano y la saco de la horrible oficina. Los tres estaban furiosos. Hermione no dejaba de temblar.  
  
-Tranquila -dijo Harry abrazándola- ya paso.  
  
Hermione abrazo a Harry y empezó a llorar. A Ron le partía el corazón que se acerco a abrazo también a Hermione, era una escena conmovedora, dos chicos abrazando a una muchacha.  
  
-Gracias chicos -dijo Hermione riendo y llorando- no sé que haría sin ustedes.  
  
***************  
  
-Venga conmigo -dijo Snape tomando a Hermione del brazo.  
  
Hermione lo miro confundida, mientras era arrastrada hacia la oficina de Snape. Al llegar, la hizo sentarse y la miro de una forma algo extraña.  
  
-He visto sus notas -comenzó haciendo una mueca intelectual- muy buenas para ser un Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione se sorprendió, no pudo evitar abrir la boca pero al darse cuenta la cerro apenada.  
  
-¿En... en serio?  
  
-Sí, debo admitir que supero al señor Malfoy -dijo mirando un pergamino mientras se acariciaba la barbilla- por una décima por supuesto, pero es algo.  
  
Hermione se sintió radiante de felicidad, los ojos le brillaban y esperaba algo más que le podría decir Snape de su excelente nivel académico.  
  
-Aunque podrían bajar por lo apenas ocurrido. -Snape la miro esperando un reacción.  
  
-No le hemos dicho nada a McGonagall -dijo Hermione apenada  
  
Snape sonrió.  
  
-¿Se podría poner de pie? -pregunto este mientras se levantaba y se volteaba hacia una estantería.  
  
Hermione lo miró confundida, poso sus dos manos en cada brazo de la silla y tomo impulso, se puso de pie y miro extrañada a Snape. Este se volteo con una mirada lujuriosa y terrible. Hermione lo miro asustada.  
  
-¿Qué me va a hacer? -pregunto asustada.  
  
Snape sonrió y camino hacia ella...  
  
***Flash Back - End***  
  
Si me violo el asqueroso de Snape. Desde ese momento entendí, los hombres solo buscan en una mujer sexo y placer. Tal vez por eso no había tenido novio, nunca me había acostado con nadie. En junio, Harry me pidió ser su novia y acepte encantada, claro que lo amaba, y debía demostrárselo, pero él nunca quiso ni quiere ese tipo de demostración que es lo que no entiendo de él.  
  
El que acepto rápidamente fue Ron, fue una situación algo extraña pero eso demostraba que Ron me quería como amiga y amante.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
Hermione corría por los pasillos, ¡llegaría tarde al entrenamiento de Harry! No podía defraudarlo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Al bajar rápidamente por las escaleras vio a Ron platicando animadamente con unos chicos, Hermione le grito pero el no respondió. Piso malamente el escalón equivocado y cayo, fracturándose terriblemente el tobillo. Cuando se estiro un poco para ver a Ron este caminaba rumbo hacia otra escalera.  
  
-¡¡Ron!! -grito Hermione llorando de dolor.  
  
Ron se giro a todas partes, Hermione grito de nuevo y por fin Ron la encontró.  
  
-Dios santo, ¿qué te paso? -pregunto Ron asustado al llegar con ella.  
  
-Corría hacia el campo de quidditch -dijo con dolor- te vi y pensé alcanzarte pero no me escuchaste y no vi el escalón y ya vez -dijo viendo a Ron mover su pie suavemente- con cuidado.  
  
Ron la tomo suavemente la pierna y la jalo lentamente.  
  
-Despacio -dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Ron y jalando con él su pierna- así, lento, ya casi, ah -respiro aliviada- gracias -dijo agradecida.  
  
Ron la miro y sonrió, la tomo del brazo y la levanto lentamente.  
  
-No quiero ir a la enfermería -dijo cojeando- mejor llévame a la sala común.  
  
Ron la tomo con más fuerza y de repente se detuvo en un pasillo oscuro.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Hermione... tú... yo... te amo -dicho esto la tomo de la cara y se la comió a besos.  
  
Hermione se resistió al principio, pero al sentir la mano de Ron entre su entrepierna se sintió, por alguna extraña razón... cómoda. Ron la acariciaba suavemente mientras la besaba con infinita desesperación.  
  
***Flash Black - End***  
  
Desde esa vez, me sentí hermosa, sentía que con un solo contacto de ellos con mi piel, caerían fácilmente y seriamos amigos, tenía muchos amigos por ellos y me sentía bien. Aunque cada vez que me penetraban por alguna razón sentía el asqueroso pene de Snape hacerlo y sus manos recorriéndome toda. No se lo he dicho a Harry, porque tal vez si se lo digo se asquee de mí, me deje y es lo que menos quiero. Y siempre siento una vergüenza terrible cuando me ve Snape y lo odio, lo odio más que a nadie.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
-Estoy muy cansada -decía Hermione mientras arrastraba sus pies y entraba a la Sala Común.  
  
-¿Qué tienes? -pregunto Harry abrazándola y encaminándola hacia el sofá.  
  
-Pues ya vez, trabajar mucho te hace viejo -dijo Hermione riendo- au, me duele -gimió Hermione  
  
-¿Aquí? -pregunto Harry tocando suavemente por su espalda.  
  
-Si, ahí, dame un masaje amor -dijo Hermione mientras se acostaba boca abajo.  
  
-Claro -sonrió Harry mientras se sentaba en el sofá de lado- ¿ahí?  
  
-Más abajo, ahí, ahí, ah... así -suspiro con placer- ¿cómo te fue hoy?  
  
-Bien, el equipo va mejorando muchísimo -dijo Harry con orgullo.  
  
-¿Estas cansado? -pregunto Hermione con preocupación.  
  
-Pues un poco  
  
-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a tomar un baño? -pregunto Hermione.  
  
-¿EH? -Harry casi se cae de espaldas- ¿los dos... desnudos... en una tina?  
  
-Si quieres con flotadores ¿eh? -dijo Hermione sarcástica- claro, tontito, somos novios ¿no?  
  
-Bueno sí, pero...  
  
-Sin peros, voy por una toalla y vamos al de los prefectos, Hilda Johns me dio la contraseña -dijo Hermione pícara.  
  
-De... de acuerdo -tartamudeo Harry mientras tragaba saliva.  
  
***  
  
-Esta calientita -dijo Hermione tocando el agua con la punta de su dedo gordo- ¡vamos!  
  
Harry se tapo los ojos cuando repentinamente su novia se quito la toalla y se tiro al jacuzzi.  
  
-Hermione, no debemos...  
  
-Vamos Harry, ya estoy en el agua, no me verás desnuda con tanta espuma -dijo Hermione riendo.  
  
Harry se volvió y se quito la toalla.  
  
-No veas -dijo Harry apenado.  
  
-Me hundiré -respondió Hermione sonriendo. Y eso hizo.  
  
Harry se quito el boxer con algo de pena, camino hacia el jacuzzi y se metió lentamente.  
  
-Espero que Myrtle la llorona no este aquí -dijo con miedo.  
  
-No, solo estamos tú y yo -dijo Hermione de repente, detrás de Harry.  
  
Harry dio un brinco y casi se resbala hacia lo más hondo.  
  
-No hagas eso -dijo Harry asustado- me pones nervioso.  
  
Hermione se acerco y lo beso dulcemente, lo tomo de la cara y lo beso con muchísima ternura. Harry la quiso tomar de la cintura pero esta estaba desnuda así que le tomo las manos. Hermione al ver el temor de este, le tomo las manos y las puso en sus caderas.  
  
-No -titubeo Harry- estas... desnuda... es una falta de...  
  
-Shh -lo silencio Hermione, poniendo su dedo húmedo en los labios de Harry- tú jamás me faltaras al respeto... además, son las caderas, no otras partes -sonrió Hermione al ver el sonrojo de Harry.  
  
-Eres una curiosa -dijo Harry rato después, nadaban juntos mientras que Hermione se hundía varias veces para ver a Harry- ¡no lo hagas!.  
  
Hermione se reía y lo abrazaba a veces.  
  
-Harry... porque no me quieres tocar... ¿no me deseas? -pregunto Hermione en un asiento del jacuzzi, solo, para vista de Harry, se le veía la tersa espalda.  
  
Harry se sonrojo- bueno... sí... eres muy hermosa.  
  
-Me gusta que salga de ti, esa palabra. -sonrió Hermione sonrojada- te amo.  
  
-Y yo más, eres mi sol, Hermione -Harry se sentía muy atraído hacia ella, ¡por Dios, tenia desnuda a la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos verdes habían visto y no la tocaba! Es una falta de respeto pero Harry era hombre, humano. Muchas veces no sabía como se contenía.  
  
Hermione se bajo del asiento y nado hacia él, se quedaron viendo por unos segundos.  
  
-Eres tan hermosa -dijo Harry acariciándole la mejillas- no sé porque estas a mi lado.  
  
-Porque eres el niño más tierno, hermoso y adorable que he visto -dijo Hermione sintiendo con estreñimiento la mano de Harry- estaría contigo para siempre.  
  
-Infinitamente -corrigió Harry sonriendo- me encantas.  
  
Hermione no resistió más, tenía que sentir a Harry, que él sintiera que la quería. Se abalanzo hacia él y lo beso desesperadamente, Harry nunca había sentido los besos de Hermione tan así, e intentaba controlarla tomándole la cara besándola despacio.  
  
-Quiero ser tuya -dijo Hermione con desesperación- quiero que seas mío Harry.  
  
Harry se sonrojo y se detuvo- Ya es algo tarde, vayámonos a dormir -de repente de volteo y nado hacia la orilla.  
  
Hermione lo vio- ¿Ya no me quieres? ¡Porque no me tocas! ¡No estoy a tu altura! ¡Dímelo! -empezó a llorar.  
  
-No es eso, te lo he dicho. Aun no estamos listos y todo nos puede salir mal..  
  
-Harry ¿le temes al sexo? -pregunto Hermione con la cabeza gacha.  
  
-No -dijo Harry nervioso.  
  
-¡Entonces porque! Harry ya no soy una niña, ya estoy lista ¡mas que lista! Y te necesito -dijo Hermione sollozando.  
  
-Sé que ya no eres una niña, y eso me da gusto y sorpresa. Pero soy yo quien no ha crecido -dijo Harry levantándose y saliendo del jacuzzi. Se enrollo y la toalla y espero a Hermione- ¿vas a venir?  
  
-No -dijo Hermione triste.  
  
-Te esperare en la Sala Común  
  
-No lo hagas -dijo Hermione de repente- no quiero desvelarte.  
  
Harry sonrió- Te amo, Buenas Noches -dijo finalmente.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Me encantan las personas, me esperaba sus reacciones. Bueno no sé ustedes pero siempre hay alguien que se aparta o se deja tocar o cualquier cosa, siempre es por algo y por ello no debemos ser cerrados y ofenderlos, intenten ayudar y ser comprensivos.  
  
Les mentí sobre lo del 2005 jajaja, realmente esperaba que dijeran algo como "mejor hasta el 2006" pero no lo hicieron y mil gracias. Aun no hay final, jejeje, esperaba nada más 2 capítulos pero bueno, no se me hizo justo terminarlo así.  
  
Del: 4 de Enero al 5 de Enero del 2004  
  
Escrito por (en todas soy yo): KiMi10, GeMiUx, LuNáTiCa, Biri10, Brock.  
  
Correo electrónico: hakuna_gp@hotmail.com  
  
AiOs! 


	3. Enseñando a besar

DEJANDO LA INOCENCIA  
  
Capitulo 3: Enseñando a besar.  
  
-Detente -decía Hermione mientras intentaba ponerse la camisa- ya me tengo que ir.  
  
-No, aun no -dijo entre besos un chico de cabellos platinados- no quiero.  
  
-Harry se va a dar cuenta -dijo riendo por las cosquillas que Draco le hacia en su cuello por detrás- además... ya es tarde.  
  
-Granger... -dijo volteándola, mirándola con una mirada fija y seria- me gustas, me gustas mucho, me gusta tu libertad, tu forma de humillar a las personas sin que se den cuenta, me gusta tu maldad y crueldad -dijo con un tono sensual mientras le acariciaba la cintura- se mi novia.  
  
-¿Disculpa? -pregunto borrando su sonrisa juguetona- estas loco, no. -dijo volviéndose y abotonándose la camisa.  
  
-Si, estoy enloqueciendo por ti, todas las noches sueño con tener tu cuerpo sobre el mío, escuchar tus gemidos en mi oído... vamos, no me digas que si te gusta Potter -dijo con sorna.  
  
-Si, lo amo.  
  
-Pero él no, no te toca, no nada.  
  
-Harry si tiene educación con una mujer -dijo enojada- y ya no quiero hablar.  
  
Draco bufó, prefería al bueno de San Potter que a él, ninguna chica le había hecho eso. Debía tener a Hermione a toda costa. Se sentó en su cama mientras veía el hermoso y cultural cuerpo de Hermione ocultarse entre la ropa.  
  
-Chicas como tú no deberían usar ropa -dijo sonriendo lujurioso- deberían mostrar su belleza a todo el mundo.  
  
-Buen piropo -sonrió Hermione mientras se subía la falda.  
  
-Me salen con verte -pronunció sensualmente- quítate la falda -dijo golpeando con su pie las manos de Hermione que estaban subiendo el cierre de la falda.  
  
-No, ya lo hicimos, y ya -dijo coquetamente.  
  
-¿Cuándo será otra?  
  
-No lo sé, cuando quieras -dijo tomando sus calcetas.  
  
-Pues quiero otra -dijo riendo.  
  
-Jajaja, no ya no, en otra ocasión que no sea ni hoy ni esta semana, estaré ocupada.  
  
-¿Tareas? -pregunto burlón.  
  
-No -dijo seria- bueno, además de eso, y es personal. ¿No te vas a cambiar? -pregunto viéndolo desnudo.  
  
-No, así me duermo -dijo sonriendo picaramente- ¿no quieres dormir conmigo?  
  
-No -dijo riendo- pensé que yo era la única de Hogwarts que dormía así -dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa lujuriosa.  
  
-Sagrada tu cama.  
  
Hermione sonrió mientras se cambiaba lentamente.  
  
****************************************  
  
-Entonces ¿las raíces se mezclan con que? -pregunto Ron confundido- voy a reprobar -se hundió entre sus brazos mientras lloriqueaba.  
  
-Ay Ron, es "las raíces se muelen y se mezclan con la poción ftolg y de ahí te puedes transformar en vampiro, temporalmente" ¿viste no es difícil? -dijo corrigiendo a Ron.  
  
-Lo dices porque eres Hermione -dijo enojado- la sabelotodo.  
  
-¡Oye! Todavía que trato de ayudar -dijo ofendida.  
  
-Nunca te pedí ayuda -dijo enojado.  
  
-De acuerdo a la próxima no lo digas en voz alta.  
  
-Yo digo lo que quiero en voz alta.  
  
-Ya, ya, ¿van a empezar otra vez? -pregunto Harry colmado.  
  
-Él empezó -dijeron los dos al unsonido apuntándose mutuamente.  
  
-Si, si, como sea.  
  
-¿Estas bien, Harry? -pregunto Hermione preocupada.  
  
-Si -dijo agotado- los entrenamientos tienen que ser más fuertes y largos porque la próxima semana es el partido Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  
  
-Has entrenado de más Harry -dijo Ron preocupado.  
  
-Valdrá la pena -dijo con una ligera sonrisa.  
  
Hermione lo abrazo y lo empezó a cargar.  
  
-¿Qué haces? -pregunto molesto- déjame.  
  
-Iremos a tu habitación y te vas a ir a dormir -dijo levantándolo.  
  
Harry se incorporo- estas loca -dijo sonriendo- por eso te amo -la tomo de la cara mientras la comenzaba a besar. Ron volvió a su libreta, con un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como le dolía ver esas escenas... esas demostraciones cariñosas en las que los novios se besaban, acariciaban... ¿por qué él no tenía novia? ¡Claro! Se había enamorado de un imposible... Hermione... y no podía fijarse en otras chicas... Hermione...  
  
Levanto su vista, Harry tenía sujeta a Hermione de la cintura, no se dio cuenta de que el pergamino en el que llevaba ya mas de dos horas lo estaba apretando con una fuerza impresionante con su puño.  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione reía mientras era cargada por Harry entre el pasillo de los cuartos de los chicos.  
  
-Bájame Harry -reía Hermione mientras se aferraba al cuello del chico.  
  
Al llegar por fin al cuarto de Harry, abrió la puerta a duras penas y entro. La habitación estaba vacía.  
  
-Bájame -imploraba Hermione.  
  
Harry se encamino a su cama y la dejo caer en ella.  
  
-Se supone que tú eres el cansado, te debí cargar yo -dijo molesta mientras reía.  
  
-No me importa, no pesas nada -dijo acostándose al lado de Hermione.  
  
-Te amo -dijo Hermione poniéndose de costado.  
  
-Yo más -dijo Harry haciendo lo mismo que Hermione.  
  
Hermione se acerco a besarlo, poniéndose lentamente arriba de Harry.  
  
-Debes... terminar tus tareas -dijo Harry entre besos, sintiéndose incomodo por las caricias intimas que le daba Hermione.  
  
-Ya casi acabo -susurro sensualmente.  
  
Hermione le estaba desabotonando la camina a Harry, este respiraba agitadamente, jamás había sentido tanta excitación por el contacto de las manos de Hermione en otros lugares de su cuerpo.  
  
-Esto esta mal  
  
-Cállate Ron -dijo Hermione adormilada mientras besaba el pecho de Harry.  
  
Harry se detuvo en seco "dijo ¿Ron?" Se pregunto molesto. Se incorporo, mientras veía a la confundida Hermione incorporarse con él.  
  
-¿Dijiste Ron? -pregunto molesto, acomodándose los lentes.  
  
-¿Eh? -pregunto confundida- ¿cuándo?  
  
-¿Dijiste Ron? -pregunto enojado.  
  
-No lo sé -dijo confundida y nerviosa- tal vez oíste mal, estas muy cansado -dijo levantándose.  
  
Harry frunció el cejo- Estoy muy seguro de que oí que dijiste Ron  
  
-No fue así -dijo molesta- bueno, descansa -dijo dándole un beso en la frente- sueñas conmigo.  
  
Harry frunció el cejo, miró como Hermione se iba del cuarto y se levanto para sacar la caja en donde tenía sus poemas.  
  
"No sé que pasa contigo Ahora, últimamente, deseas mi cuerpo Deseas más mis labios Pero hoy... nombraste a mi mejor amigo Interrumpiendo tu intento de seducirme Te fuiste fingiendo inocencia Con tu dulce mirada distante de la mía Algo te ha pasado que no me quieres decir Que espero algún día tu confesión Y así entenderte mejor. Hermione."  
  
Todos sus poemas terminaban con "Hermione" Cerro la caja, ahora con un nuevo pergamino, menos romántico que los anteriores.  
  
****************************************  
  
¡Maldición! Se repetía Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
  
-Ron -llamó al pelirrojo muy enojada- Acabo de cometer el error más grande de mi existencia -dijo dejándose caer en la silla.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto interesado.  
  
-Dije tu nombre cuando... intentaba seducir a Harry -dijo apenada- y él se dio cuenta.  
  
-¡¡QUE!! -grito sorprendido.  
  
-Cállate -dijo apenada- es que dijo lo mismo que dices tú, y dije "cállate, Ron" y allí se dio cuenta. Lo intente convencer de que no, pero no estoy segura de que lo haya hecho -dijo preocupada.  
  
-¿Qué haremos? -pregunto perdido en las torturas que Harry les haría si se enterara.  
  
-Por ahora nada, pero si sigue preguntado, le diremos que se veía muy cansado.  
  
-De acuerdo -dijo Ron preocupado.  
  
****************************************  
  
-Granger ¿podemos hablar? -pregunto Draco a lo lejos.  
  
Hermione asintió mientras se dirigía al salón de Historia de la Magia. Rato después entró Draco.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Hermione apoyándose en la mesa.  
  
-Te quería ver -dijo acercándose para besarla, pero ella lo esquivo.  
  
-No, Malfoy -dijo moviéndose- Si solo era para eso, me voy -dijo caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
-No, espera -dijo corriendo hacia ella y sujetándola del brazo- Alguien te quiere conocer -dijo inquieto.  
  
-¿Alguien? -pregunto insegura mientras Draco la dirigía al escritorio, por la cintura.  
  
-Si, mi querida Hermione -dijo con sorna- has cautivado a un buen amigo mío.  
  
-¿No es Crabbe o Goyle, verdad? -pregunto asustada.  
  
-Jajaja, no -dijo riendo- alguien más... apuesto, por así decirlo -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Ya dime -dijo inquieta.  
  
-Entra Zabini -llamó hacia las sombras.  
  
Un chico corpulento, con cara tímida aunque con facciones algo toscas, rubio y ojos cafés se presento sonrojado ante Hermione.  
  
-Hola -saludo Hermione.  
  
-Ho... hola -pronunció nervioso.  
  
-Va en nuestro año -le informo a Hermione- es muy tímido con las chicas, y hace poco me confeso su amor hacia ti.  
  
-¡Malfoy! -dijo Zabini nervioso- no digas eso... -dijo mirando de reojo a Hermione mientras agachaba su cabeza.  
  
-Es la verdad ¿no? Bueno, le dije que éramos conocidos y que lo iba a presentar ante ti -dijo sonriendo picaramente- es virgen -le susurro a Hermione por el oído.  
  
-¿En serio? -pregunto curiosa, miro a Zabini- eres lindo.  
  
Zabini se sonrojo- gra... gracias, tú eres muy hermosa -pronunció apenado.  
  
-Es lindo -le susurro a Draco.  
  
-Es un idiota -se burlo Draco.  
  
-¿Me conoces de lejos? -pregunto Hermione al Slytherin  
  
-Si -dijo apenado- te veo todos los días en el Gran Comedor  
  
-Ven -dijo Hermione coquetamente mientras veía al chico mirar a Draco y este asintió con una sonrisa.  
  
-No sabe besar -le susurro Draco a Hermione.  
  
-Yo le enseño -dijo sonriendo.  
  
Hermione bajo del escritorio y miro que Zabini estaba muy alto, con su dedo índice le indico que se acercara, este, confundido y nervioso, obedeció. Hermione le tomo el mentón y acerco sus labios a los del chico. Draco se fue alejando, riendo en voz baja, se sentó en una butaca viendo a su tímido amigo abrazar a Hermione mientras que ella le acariciaba la cara. El chico realmente ansiaba a Hermione, mirarla todos los días se había convertido en su obsesión y ahora, tenerla en sus brazos, era maravilloso.  
  
-Tranquilo, no tan rápido -dijo Hermione viendo como el chico se empezaba a quitar los pantalones- es lento, para excitarnos -pronuncio sensualmente en los oídos de Zabini.  
  
El chico la besaba con desesperación, jamás había besado a una chica, pero lo que lo obligaba a besarla así era el sabor de boca de Hermione, era dulce, muy dulce, además de que tenía labios muy suaves. La empezó a tocar por todas partes. Draco empezó a reír por las expresiones que ponía Hermione, caras como "¿de donde lo sacaste?" o "no sabe ni en donde tocar". Draco se emocionó más cuando por fin estaban desnudos y Zabini la besaba por todas partes, se empezó a excitar cuando su amigo penetró a la Gryffindor y empezó a moverse el escritorio, Hermione estaba sentada, con las piernas abiertas y su cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras su cabello se mecía de adelante hacia atrás. Zabini lo hacía demasiado rápido, le tomó las caderas a Hermione para no hacerla hacia delante en una de sus embestidas feroces, le abría un poco más las piernas a Hermione y le besaba los pechos distraídamente.  
  
Draco se levanto, le encantaba la expresión de gozo que tenía Hermione, uno inocente, excitante, sexy y sensual, llegó con ella y le empezó a besar el cuello, Hermione echo su cabeza aun más hacia atrás, acostándose lentamente, mientras su cuerpo se mecía de adelante hacia atrás. Draco empezó a besar sus senos, los mordisqueaba suavemente y los estrujaba con sus manos, necesitaba más... quería tenerla él también, se quitó el pantalón y se subió al escritorio, se hinco ante Hermione y metió su miembro a la boca de esta. Hermione empezó a chupárselo adormilada, le acariciaba las piernas a Draco y lo miraba de vez en cuando lujuriosamente y con gozo.  
  
****************************************  
  
-Estas algo distraído, Harry -dijo Ron mientras dejaba de escribir en su pergamino.  
  
-Algo paso ayer que me dejo confundido -pensó acariciándose la barbilla.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Ron nervioso.  
  
-Bueno, sé que es una tontería, o tal vez estaba muy cansado ese día que no sé.  
  
-Pues dímelo -dijo nervioso.  
  
-Bueno... Hermione y yo nos estábamos besando -se sonrojo un poco- y... dijo tu nombre -dijo frunciendo el cejo- solo dije "esto esta mal" y ella dijo "cállate Ron".  
  
-Ay Harry, la costumbre a de ser, sabes que Hermione y yo nos la pasamos peleando y tal vez tenía la memoria de una pelea en ese momento -dijo algo inseguro- además sabes que yo digo mucho eso de "esto esta mal" y pues a lo mejor, por instinto de pelea -dijo poniendo cara astuta- dijo eso.  
  
-Tienes razón -pensó Harry- tal vez fue de que tenía algo en la cabeza y dijo eso... aunque realmente me sorprendió su cara, estaba nerviosa y confundida... como no sé... como si la hubiese descubierto.  
  
-Tal vez se apenó por eso -pensó Ron- tal vez pensó "Harry se va a enojar" y puso esa cara.  
  
-Si puede ser -pensó Harry algo más contento- gracias Ron.  
  
-Los celos, Harry, los celos -dijo estrujándole el cabello a Harry con una mano, mientras se levantaba.  
  
"Por poco" pensó Ron "aunque debí decirle la verdad" pensó reprochándose.  
  
****************************************  
  
-Lo hiciste bien -lo felicitó Hermione mientras se subía el calzón.  
  
-Gra, gracias -pronunció apenado- tienes un muy bonito cuerpo -dijo avergonzado.  
  
-Gracias, tú también.  
  
-Aunque no entiendo porque Malfoy se metió -dijo mirando a Draco que estaba vigilando en la puerta.  
  
-No lo sé, yo estaba algo cansada que no lo recuerdo -mintió inocentemente.  
  
-Oye y... seremos novios ¿o no? -pregunto tímido- eres mía.  
  
-Pensé que sabías que tengo novio -dijo ceñuda.  
  
-¡Tienes novio! -dijo asombrado, camino hacia Malfoy y lo volteo para sujetarlo del cuello de su camiseta- no me habías dicho que tenía novio.  
  
-No lo preguntaste -rió Draco. Zabini le apretó aun más- mira, ella es así, se acuesta con el que quiere con ella, es un juego Zabini -dijo intentándole bajar las manos.  
  
-Sabías que estaba muy enamorado de ella, si hubiese sabido...  
  
-Te abría roto el corazón -lo interrumpió Draco- mira, yo también se lo he propuesto, pero sí ama a su novio y no puedo hacer nada.  
  
-¿Quién es? -pregunto sujetándolo con fuerza. -Potter -respondió molesto.  
  
Zabini lo soltó molesto, camino hacia el escritorio para tomar su túnica.  
  
-Yo realmente estaba enamorado de ti -le dijo a Hermione seriamente.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo abotonándose la camisa- pensé que sabías que tenía novio.  
  
-¿Y porque te acuestas con otros si tienes novio? -pregunto triste.  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia -dijo dándole la espalda. "Para no sentirme sola" pensó triste.  
  
-Bueno... -dijo triste.  
  
Zabini salió de la habitación realmente molesto "mataré a ese Potter" pensó furioso "si mato a Potter, Granger tal vez me haga caso... sí... Potter morirá"  
  
****************************************  
  
-¿Por qué no le habías dicho que tengo novio? -pregunto Hermione molesta.  
  
-No lo quería desilusionar -dijo tranquilamente- realmente te ama.  
  
-No quería jugar así con él -dijo molesta.  
  
-Tranquila, ya se le pasará.  
  
-Salió muy molesto, no quiero pleitos -dijo preocupada.  
  
-Es un cobarde, no hará nada -dijo viendo a Hermione- estas bien buena.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, déjame en paz, ya me voy -dijo tomando su túnica.  
  
-Es la verdad, bueno, adiós -dijo mirándole el trasero mientras se iba, rato después salió él.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Se supone que este iba a ser el final pero no, no pude. Gracias por sus reviews y opiniones. Después escribo más.  
  
Aios! 


	4. El daño de los celos

DEJANDO LA INOCENCIA  
  
Capitulo 4: El daño de los celos  
  
-¡Vamos, Harry! -animaba Hermione masajeándole la espalda- ¡vas a ganar, ganaremos!  
  
-Aja -asintió Harry nervioso- los Slytherin parecen mastodontes -dijo preocupado.  
  
-¿Y que tiene? Además son más pesados, Harry, ustedes son más ligeros así volaran con mayor facilidad -le intentaba hacer razonar a su novio.  
  
-Gracias, Hermione -dijo Harry colocando su mano encima de la de Hermione que estaba en su hombro- que haría sin ti.  
  
-Te morirías de miedo -rió Hermione- ya estas sudando y ni siquiera han subido a las escobas, mira -dijo sentándose a su lado- todo esta bien, yo te animare desde las gradas junto con Ron y Hagrid, y todos los Gryffindors, estarás bien, mi amor -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Gracias, espero verte entre la multitud, me tranquilizaría mucho -sonrió tímidamente el chico.  
  
-Saltaré para resaltar -rió Hermione- ven, dame un abrazo -lo animo Hermione abriendo sus brazos.  
  
Harry sonrió y se acerco, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, le acarició la espalda, haciendo que Hermione suspirara con aquella caricia tan pura de amor.  
  
-Después de que termine, ganemos o no, te besaré como nunca -le susurro Hermione- te lo mereces.  
  
Harry la apretó un poco más, sonriendo por la fortuna de tenerla a su lado en ese momento tan tenso de su vida.  
  
-¡Harry! Ya van a salir -anunció Ron de repente- oh, lo siento -dijo apenado por haber visto aquella escena, algo desagradable para él.  
  
-Gracias, Ron -sonrió Harry separándose de Hermione- dame muchos ánimos -dijo dándole un ligero golpecito en la punta de la nariz con su dedo.  
  
-Por supuesto -sonrió Hermione.  
  
Harry se levanto, junto con Hermione, esta se alejo junto con Ron mientras que el nervioso Harry Potter se formaba en el primer puesto.  
  
-Animo, Potter -lo animo Ginny sonriendo- solo imagina que es uno más.  
  
-Eso intento -sonrió Harry.  
  
-¡Buenas Tardes, Hogwarts! ¡Esta tarde les presentaremos el partido de quidditch que indicará quien queda en las finales! ¡En el partido de Gryffindor! -anunció Sean Waters, el nuevo anunciador.  
  
La puerta se abrió y Harry titubeo al correr, presintiendo que algo extraño pasaría.  
  
-¡El capitán Harry Potter se hace presente... Ginny Weasley, Sally Dunts, Tom Clearwater, Wendy Rogers, Bill Anderson y Vicent Combs! -Anunció con entusiasmo.  
  
Harry salió saludando al público con semblante nervioso, no diviso a Hermione así que tomo su posición en el campo, algo nervioso aun y con la cabeza gacha.  
  
-¡Ahora el equipo de Slytherin -estos salieron con gran orgullo, corriendo como militares mientras se oían miles de suspiros por el capitán- como capitán de este equipo Draco Malfoy... seguido por Zoe Davicsky, Lois Lloyd, Edoard Williams, Carmen Fudge, Ben López y Blaise Zabini.  
  
Harry tenía toda la razón, los Slytherins parecían mastodontes en el campo, hasta parecía que temblaba, es más, hasta las chicas parecían mastodontes, aunque el que se veía, por así decirlo, normal era Malfoy, que saludaba en el campo como si fuese estrella de cine. Harry se volvió "¿dónde estas Hermione?" Hasta que por fin diviso una pequeña mancha, el cabello de esta se alborotaba al saltar, agitando locamente sus brazos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Harry la saludo a lo lejos y se volvió para ver a los Slytherins y uno en especial lo veía con odio.  
  
-¿Qué se siente ser el último juego, Potter? -pregunto Zabini.  
  
Harry se sorprendió, jamás había hablado con él. Aunque si era un Slytherin, ¿por qué no tratarlo como tal?  
  
-Vigila tu trasero -le advirtió- antes de que una bludger se estampe en él.  
  
Tom Clearwater, que era el guardián, tal como lo era Zabini, se rió de tal comentario. Zabini gruño haciendo callar a este.  
  
-¡Quiero un juego limpio y divertido! -grito la señora Hooch con sus lentes de quidditch- ¡A jugar! -grito para después tirar la quaffle mientras tomaba su silbato y le soplaba haciéndolo sonar.  
  
Todos dieron un empujoncito al piso para elevarse los metros necesarios, atrapando Gryffindor la quaffle.  
  
-¡... y Sally Dunts tiene la quaffle dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a... cuidado! ¡Fudge tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Williams... ! ¡Que golpe! -Ginny Weasley, la golpeadora, había golpeado fuertemente a Williams en el hombro.  
  
Harry sonrió mientras divisaba el campo, intentando ver algún destello dorado.  
  
-Te vas a quedar bizco, Potter -se burlo Malfoy.  
  
-¿Lo dices por experiencia? -pregunto sarcástico.  
  
Malfoy bufó, "estúpido, si supieras que me cojo a tu putita novia" pensó para sí.  
  
Harry se volvió, tal vez para ver a Hermione. Y si, aun la veía saltando y a su lado un pelirrojo mirando (aunque no se veía lo sentía) con el cejo fruncido y a un señor muy alto y robusto detrás de ellos. Harry sonrió y se volvió para ver el campo de nuevo.  
  
-¿Por qué no te coges a Granger, Potter? -pregunto Malfoy burlón- toda la escuela sabe que la sangre sucia se masturba en las noches.  
  
Harry quito su vista del campo para posarlo en los odiosos ojos grises del chico más pálido que Harry había visto. Avanzó con la escoba quedando a pocos centímetros de la cara de Malfoy.  
  
-Vuelve a decir eso y te tumbo de tu maldita escoba -pronunció furioso, sus fracciones se divisaban demasiado bien para Malfoy.  
  
-Según los Slytherins, todos se la han tirado -pronunció riendo.  
  
Harry dejo de sujetarse de la escoba para golpear a Malfoy, el cual rápidamente echo a volar, Harry lo empezó a perseguir.  
  
-¡...la quaffle... al parecer Potter y Malfoy divisaron la snitch, no, si, no, vuelan muy abajo...! ¡Se están peleando! -indico asustado.  
  
Se miraba perfectamente como Harry le mandaba señas obscenas a Draco y este se las devolvía, también como Harry intentaba a duras penas tomar la escoba de Draco por las cerdas y romperlas, estrujarlas y en resumen, deshacer la escoba.  
  
-¡Dios santo! -grito Hermione asustada.  
  
-¡Eso, rómpesela! -gritaba Ron con afán- ¡así, pero no la sueltes!  
  
-Se van a matar -susurro Hagrid boquiabierto.  
  
Rápidamente la señora Hooch tocó el silbato, pero ninguno de los dos obedeció.  
  
-¡RETRACTATE ESTUPIDO HURÓN! -grito Harry detrás de Draco.  
  
-Primero cogetela y ya veremos -grito burlón.  
  
Harry se inclino sobre su escoba, acelerando aun más. Pero no se percato que alguien más lo seguía.  
  
-Damelo -le arrebato el bat Lois Lloyd- te mataré Potter.  
  
Y así empezó la gran persecución, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, los maestros intentaban detenerlos, con hechizos que, a la velocidad que iban, no alcanzaban a ninguno.  
  
Malfoy aun volaba bajo, dirigiéndose hacia un muro del que rápidamente subió de una manera impresionante haciendo que Harry se desviara un poco y moviera la escoba hacia el lado equivocado, ahí es donde Zabini aprovechó, mandando una bludger hacia él con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Harry no se fijó de esto, seguía mirando a Draco con odio y persiguiéndolo con la mirada cuando de repente...  
  
-¡Dios santo! -grito Hermione tapándose la boca, caminando hacia atrás y empezando a correr, bajando los escalones.  
  
-¿Le rompió el brazo? -pregunto Neville Longbottom muy asustado- digo, no quiero que suceda, pero... Harry no se mueve.  
  
-Vamos -Hagrid tomo a Ron de los hombros que parecía que se iba a caer por mirar el terrible suceso, con la cara pálida y gran asombro.  
  
Bajaron rápidamente, Ron aun en shock y Hagrid con una angustia terrible.  
  
-¡Háganse a un lado! -grito la señora Hooch apartando a Hermione.  
  
-¿Estará bien? -pregunto Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Le dieron muy fuerte en la cabeza -anunció la señora Hooch- llamen a la señora Pomfrey ¡de inmediato!  
  
Varios alumnos titubearon, aunque al fin de cuentas corrieron hacia el castillo. Hermione le acariciaba suavemente la cara de Harry, mientras todos lo rodeaban aterrados. La señora Hooch se fue también a buscar a la enfermera.  
  
-¡¿Quién fue?! -grito Hermione furiosa, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y escupía sin cuidado al hablar- ¡¿Quién fue el estúpido que le hizo esto?!  
  
Todos miraron a Zabini, haciéndose a un lado y dejándolo solo. Hermione se acercó apuntándole con el dedo.  
  
-¿Qué te has creído, maldito? ¡Harry no te ha hecho nada! ¡Eres un inmaduro, cobarde, estúpido... -gritaba mientras lo golpeaba con furia con los puños, Zabini solo se dejaba golpear, retrocediendo lentamente mientras veía a la pobre de Hermione llorar.  
  
-Lo, lo siento -tartamudeo apenado- yo te amo, Granger.  
  
Todos los Slytherins lo miraron confundidos, mientras Malfoy reía a lo bajo, los Gryffindors enfurecieron mirando a Zabini como si fuese un insecto asqueroso.  
  
-¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso después de lo que le hiciste a MI NOVIO Harry! -grito furiosa- ¡Ojala y te pudras en el infierno, cobarde! -le grito con un odio puro, en su mirada se veía el fuego que corría dentro de ella.  
  
Después de eso, Hermione echo a correr hacia Harry, que aun tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.  
  
******************************************  
  
-¿E... esta bien? -Tartamudeó Ron sentándose al lado de Hermione.  
  
-No lo sé -pronunció Hermione- no me dicen nada.  
  
-Entiendo -dijo Ron agachando la cabeza- escucha, sabes que tienes mi apoyo en lo que desees, estaré siempre contigo -dijo tomándole la mano.  
  
-Gracias, Ron -dijo Hermione inexpresiva, mirando hacia el suelo.  
  
Como le dolía verla así, sus ojos mostraban demasiado brillo que se dividía rápidamente en lagrimas, las cuales caían lentamente por sus suaves mejillas. Sus labios, pálidos y partidos, mostraban la angustia que estaba sintiendo, apretándolos varias veces con sus dientes y sencillamente se notaba que se encontraba mal, muy mal. No quería eso, no quería verla sufrir, no quería que llorara, que ninguna lagrima cayera por sus suaves y pecositas mejillas, se acerco para abrazarla, tal vez es lo que necesitaba. Hermione lo respondió de inmediato, aferrándose a la espalda de Ron, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro derecho, arrugando su suéter y mojándolo con sus lagrimas. Ron le acarició el cabello, sintiendo el más profundo dolor: ver llorar a la chica que amaba. Oía el llanto con pesar, sintiéndose deprimido como si Hermione le contagiara su tristeza.  
  
-Todo saldrá bien -le animo acariciándole el cabello- Harry saldrá de esa puerta con una sonrisa únicamente para ti -pronunció dolorosamente.  
  
Ron tragó saliva, como ansiaba que Harry se recuperara para que Hermione sonriera de nuevo, aunque por otra parte y muy mal de parte de él, quería que no, que se muriera, que jamás haya llegado a Hogwarts, ¿por qué? Aunque se rumoraba por todas partes y era una verdad únicamente para los que lo rodeaban, Ron le tenía una envidia, coraje y tremendo odio al señor Harry Potter. ¿Por qué? Fácil, siempre le tocaba lo mejor, desde que llego a esta estúpida escuela las personas le besaban el trasero con solo verlo, todo el mundo lo adoraba y amaba, y a él, pues era un Weasley, el amigo de Potter, no había hecho nada histórico, no es importante. El señor Harry Potter puede salir del colegio para salvarnos de nuevo, claro, él no recibía tantos castigos como él ¡era el favorito! Según Ron. Pero lo que no podía soportar, lo que más odiaba era que... tenía a Hermione: loca por él, matándose por él... desquiciadamente enamorada del famoso Harry Potter. ¿Por qué ella? Había soportado mucho, los permisos, premios, escobas, cartas, regalos, elogios, y cuanta tontería más, pero Hermione... ¡NO! No podía, estaba enamorada de ella desde el 4to. Curso, Harry no, a Harry le gustaba la lindísima de Cho Chang pero eso fue lo único que no obtuvo, pero rápidamente se refugio en Hermione, ¡él lo sabía! Y muy bien, Harry Potter había usado a su supuesta mejor amiga Hermione Granger para olvidar a Cho Chang, él se lo había insinuado. Por eso no sintió la mínima remordición de conciencia al hacer suya a la novia de su mejor amigo, "después de todo, no la ama" pensó para sí al estar en el juego de pasión entre él y Hermione. Pero él y Harry habían prometido decirle a Hermione que siempre la amo, ¡qué gran mentira Harry Potter! Pero debía decírselo, decirle a Harry que ya no soportaba esta tortura de amar locamente a Hermione y que él estuviese con ella. Lo había pensado durante meses, aun sin valor, pero debía hacerlo pronto... o si no, no sabría que hacer.  
  
Por fin Hermione termino de llorar, sacando un pañuelo algo usado y sonándose la nariz con él.  
  
-Gracias, Ron. Eres un buen amigo -sonrió dándole palmaditas en el hombro- discúlpame, te moje el suéter.  
  
-No hay problema -sonrió Ron- me conformo con no verte llorar.  
  
Hermione sonrió, quitándose algunas lagrimas. "Se ve hermosa" pensó Ron al verla sonreír, embobándose cada vez más. Hermione se sujeto el cabello, amarrándolo con una liga para el cabello.  
  
-¿Por qué crees que Zabini haya golpeado a Harry? -le pregunto Ron, intentando saber si se había acostado con él.  
  
-Creo que celos -dijo con enojo.  
  
-¿Se... acostaron? -pregunto tartamudeando.  
  
-Si -dijo Hermione mirando hacia la puerta de la enfermería- no pensé que fuese a hacer tanto drama.  
  
-¿Él fue mi reemplazo? -pregunto Ron enojado y celoso- ¿cómo lo hace?  
  
-No empieces, Ron -suplico Hermione.  
  
-¡Que no empiece! Hermione ¿hasta cuando va a terminar tu... -buscaba las palabras adecuadas- hambre de sexo? -pensó torpemente- si amaras a Harry, no te le ofrecerías a cualquiera, es más ni te acostarías con nadie. Si lo amarás de verdad lo esperarías.  
  
-No puedo evitarlo -susurro Hermione inconsciente- ¡es mi vida Ron! -dijo rápidamente.  
  
-¿Cómo que no puedes evitarlo? No me importa que sea tu vida, soy tu amigo y espero que me confíes cosas, como lo debemos hacer. -atinó a decir, muy seguro de sí.  
  
-No te quiero contar. En este momento me preocupa más Harry que yo -dijo la castaña evitando la mirada de Ron- no quiero hablar de nada.  
  
-¡De acuerdo! Hablaremos después -se dispuso a marcharse cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.  
  
-Esta dormido -susurro Madame Pomfrey- no quiero que griten.  
  
Los dos Gryffindors entraron, Hermione en paso veloz para sentarse al lado de Harry, tomándole delicadamente la mano.  
  
-¡Por Dios! Mira ese moretón -pronunció Hermione con dolencia- pobrecito -le beso la mano.  
  
Ron se quedó ahí, de pie. "Espero que te quedes así, Potter" pensó Ron para sus adentros "muerto en la cama" De repente dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Hermione intrigada y confundida.  
  
-¿Adónde vas? -pregunto Hermione levantándose.  
  
-A la sala común, tengo deberes -anunció saliendo de la enfermería.  
  
Hermione se volvió a sentar, agachando la cabeza y mirándose las manos.  
  
-Al parecer he puesto a todos en contra de todos -pensó para sí, hablando en susurro- ahora Ron contra Harry, ¿qué no puedes hacer nada bien? Claro, la sabelotodo de Granger no sabe la respuesta ¡qué estúpido suena para algunos! Pero para mí no. -dijo mirando a Harry- eres el único que no me conoce de esta escuela, no sabes que en el fondo me doy asco, me asqueo de mi misma, me odio por ser así, pero si no soy como soy, todos se alejan de mí, aunque aun así lo hacen -se acerco a Harry, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno- quisiera decirte todo lo que me pasa, lo que siento, mis secretos, pero siento que si te los digo, huirás de mí, te alejaras como todos y al final me quedaré sola, puta y sola. -empezó a acariciar la cara de Harry- quisiera hablar contigo hasta el alba de mi vida, de lo que me ha hecho ser así, una cualquiera. Y que me abrazarás y me dijeras que me amas, que todo esta bien, que siempre estarás a mi lado, cuidándome.  
  
Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, terminando por caer en el pecho de Harry, en el traje de quidditch, roja escarlata. Lentamente se levanto, solamente para acomodar sus pies cerca de los de Harry y acostarse a su lado. Quedándose profundamente dormida.  
  
-Yo también quisiera contarte de mi vida, Hermione -pronunció el chico de ojos color esmeralda, abrazándola lentamente. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo para quedarse dormido entre el embriagante aroma del perfume de Hermione que expulsaba su cabellera alborotada.  
  
Sin darse cuenta de que Ginny Weasley los veía en el marco de la puerta.  
  
-Espero que no se lo cuentes, Harry -pronunció la pelirroja alejándose lentamente.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Este es de los más cortos que he hecho de este fanfic, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y entiendan mejor esta enredada historia que he inventado de mi cabeza loca. Inspirándome sin duda alguna de mis novelas románticas y dramáticas que leo a veces, claro, sin copiarle a mis maestros, solo tomando sus ideas y transformándolas en mi cabeza en cosas ingeniosas. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por sus fabulosos reviews, espero aun más y... ¡Feliz día!  
  
Del: 13 de enero al 15 de enero del 2004  
  
Escrito por: KiMi10  
  
Correo electrónico: hakuna_gp@hotmail.com  
  
AiOs! 


	5. Eres todo

DEJANDO LA INOCENCIA  
  
Capitulo 5: Eres todo...  
  
-No, hoy no -lo detuvo Hermione poniendo su mano en el pecho del chico- no puedo más.  
  
-Vamos, Granger -la jaló Draco- hace mucho que no lo hacemos.  
  
-Harry... aun no despierta... no puedo concentrarme, además, no quiero, compréndeme ¿sí? -pregunto suplicante mientras intentaba soltarse de la mano del chico.  
  
-¿Y si solo me masturbas? -pregunto suplicante.  
  
-Por favor -suplico Hermione con una mirada angustiante que hasta a Draco Malfoy le dio pena- no.  
  
-Bueno, dame un beso -pidió apoyándose en el escritorio- pequeñito.  
  
-No, me tengo que ir -dijo suplicante.  
  
-Solo uno ¿sí? -pidió suplicante.  
  
-Solo uno -dijo insegura.  
  
-Si -sonrió Malfoy triunfante.  
  
Hermione se acerco, Malfoy le tomo la cintura y se unieron sus labios. Malfoy, sediento de los labios de Hermione, no los dejo ir por un buen rato. Hasta que la morena posó su mano en el pecho del chico.  
  
-Te excediste -le reclamo.  
  
-Nunca me satisfago de tus labios, Granger -sonrió al verla alejarse- anímate, te extraño.  
  
-Veré a Harry -le anunció sonriendo- eso me anima mucho.  
  
-¡Potter! -bufo celoso- San Potter tiene lo mejor.  
  
-¿Estas celoso? -pregunto Hermione riendo.  
  
-Sí, mucho. Te quiero para mí, únicamente para mí. -le dijo sujetándola de nuevo por la cintura.  
  
-Que caprichoso -sonrió Hermione- muy caprichoso. Nos vemos.  
  
-Hasta mañana -sonrió Malfoy viéndola partir.  
  
"Necesito tenerla" pensó apretando el puño "solo para mí"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Tomo esas viejas flores y las tiro, reemplazándolas por nuevas.  
  
-Te extraño, Harry -pronunció Ginny sentándose al lado de la cama- despierta.  
  
Habían pasado ya 3 días inconsciente, y no era de esperarse, haber sido golpeado por una bludger al mismo tiempo con chocar contra una pared de ladrillo, según Madame Pomfrey: 1 o 2 semanas serían las contadas para que despertara.  
  
Ginny le sujeto la mano, tomándola con fuerza.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto una novia celosa al ver a su novio inconsciente tomando de la mano por la chica que lo amaba desde que llego a esa escuela.  
  
-Visitando a Harry -se sonrojo levantándose de repente- le... le cambie las... flores -tartamudeo nerviosa- ¿te molesta?  
  
-En absoluto -dijo Hermione avanzando hacia Harry- me molesta que tu mano este casi pegada a la de Harry -miro las manos de Ginny.  
  
-Era apoyo -agacho la cabeza, separando su mano de la de Harry- no debí, lo siento.  
  
-¿No tienes algo que hacer?  
  
-Ah, sí, mis deberes. Con permiso -dijo retirándose muy apenada.  
  
Hermione la miro con ojos de pocos amigos y se volvió hacia Harry, que seguía inconsciente pero siendo el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts todavía en aquellas condiciones.  
  
-¡Que celos me dan ante esa Weasley! -expreso ante Harry- ¡Cómo puede tomarte de la mano! ¡Que hipócrita!  
  
Hermione le miro "sé que no me escuchas" pensó para sí.  
  
-Te extraño... como te lo digo... te necesito... te ansió, te amo, eres el mejor, lo mejor y lo más grandioso de mi vida, despierta -suplico tomándole la mano- Harry...  
  
Le movió ligeramente la mano esperando una reacción: pero nada. Lo miro a la cara, su delicada tez cada vez se aclaraba más, se veía pálido, le tomo la frente, haciendo a un lado aquellos suaves mechones negros, encontrándose con un relámpago delineado con cicatrices. Bajo por el costado de sus ojos, es decir, por la sien, pasando por su mejilla, como extrañaba aquellos ojos verdes, tan dulces y tiernos, delineo su nariz y bajo hasta sus labios, su dedo índice delineo el labio superior, que era delgado y suave, con su dedo pulgar acaricio el inferior. Dejo escapar un sollozo, se tapo la boca y sus ojos disminuyeron, arrugándose mientras se cerraban.  
  
-Por mi culpa estas así -sollozo- Harry... perdóname, ¡perdóname! Te juro que si despiertas, seré solo tuya, te esperare por siempre... Harry...  
  
Volvió a arrugar sus ojos, oprimiendo una lagrima y dejándola caer por su mejilla.  
  
-De nuevo aquí -suspiró un pelirrojo.  
  
-Ron... -dijo quitándose las lagrimas que saldrían de sus ojos- ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Lo mismo que tú, esperando a que Harry despierte y me perdone -dijo cruzado de brazos, apoyado en el tubo de metal que formaba parte de la "pared" de tela verde, formando una "habitación" solo para la cama de Harry.  
  
-Que tristeza, estábamos esperando esto para arrepentirnos -dijo volviendo su vista a Harry.  
  
-"Nadie valora lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" -suspiro- pero Harry no se ha ido, aun hay tiempo.  
  
-Si... -miro a Ron- quiero preguntarte algo.  
  
-Adelante  
  
-Siéntate -le ofreció  
  
Ron levantó una ceja, tomo la silla que estaba en la esquina y se puso al otro costado de Harry.  
  
-¿Tú sabes si Harry... ha tenido relaciones con alguien? -pregunto insegura.  
  
-¿Harry? Ja... no, nunca me ha contado nada de eso, además, lo sabría.  
  
-Y ¿por qué tan seguro?  
  
-Lo sabría por su mirada, además, Harry y yo nos contamos todo.  
  
-Excepto lo de nosotros ¿verdad? -sonrió con ironía.  
  
Ron miró a Harry- ya te dije que se lo iba a decir.  
  
-¿Y cuando, Ron, cuando? -pregunto desafiante.  
  
-Sabes que soy un cobarde -sonrió nerviosamente- no lo sé, pero ya no podía ni puedo retener esto.  
  
-¿Y como se lo ibas a decir? "Harry, me acuesto con Hermione, ¿por qué tú no lo haces?" -lo imitó con frialdad.  
  
-Claro que no -la miro con cara de pocos amigos- sino que... yo te amo y por ello no resistí la tentación de hacerte mía, primero que a nadie -dijo mirándole fijamente.  
  
-¿Y cómo sabes que fue mi primera vez? -trago saliva dolorosamente.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto interesado- tú me lo dijiste.  
  
-Las personas mienten, Ron -dijo mirando fijamente a Harry- para eso estamos -sonrió tristemente.  
  
-No, Hermione -dijo tomándole la mano- mira, no me importa quien haya sido el primero, para mí eres... todo.  
  
-Ron, ¡no entiendes! ¿No te doy asco? ¿No te causo repulsión? ¡Yo sí, me odio! ¡Me doy asco! -grito levantándose.  
  
-Para mí, eres Hermione, la chica más hermosa del mundo -dijo con tranquilidad- sé que sufres, te he visto, por eso quiero ayudarte... déjame ser más que tu amigo -dijo mirándola con ternura.  
  
-Pero no te amo, Ron, entiéndelo. Solo me gustas, me caes muy bien, eres un chico genial, pero hasta ahí, solo amigos -dijo intentando ser racional.  
  
-¿Y que es Harry? -pregunto enojado- ¿el perro que te va a estar esperando todos los días, mientras que tú andas con todos? ¿No has pensado en Harry, verdad? Tal vez él lo sepa...  
  
-¡CÁLLATE!  
  
-...tal vez te ha visto, como te meten la verga miles de veces en tu pinche coño...  
  
-¡¡CÁLLATE!! -dijo tapándose los oídos.  
  
-... y como gritas de placer, te retuerces, te encanta fornicar Hermione, lo adoras...  
  
-¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! -grito tirando la silla.  
  
-Pero ¿has pensado en Harry? No, solo en tener orgasmos cada vez mas intensos, como los que tienes con Malfoy ¿verdad? En el salón de historia, parecen los gritos de Myrtle, pero reconozco perfectamente los tuyos -dijo acercándose a Hermione- tu respiración agitada, tus orgasmos, tu aroma, todo se siente cuando paso por el salón de historia.  
  
-¡¡Y tú!! Acostándote conmigo y al final, te arrepientes.  
  
-¡Por lo menos me arrepiento! No como tú que buscas más.  
  
-¡¡Señor Wealsey, Señorita Granger, salgan de aquí!! -grito la señora Pomfrey que llevaba lo suficiente ahí como para saber que estaban discutiendo.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo Hermione apenada.  
  
Ron miró por última vez a Hermione con un fuego de odio en sus ojos y salió de la "habitación".  
  
-¡Que escándalo! Esto es una enfermería, no un mercado, vamos, salga, es suficiente de visitas por hoy -dijo malhumorada.  
  
Hermione tomó su mochila y salió quitándose las lagrimas, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Harry Potter.  
  
**************************************  
  
-¡¡Y dile a tu puta hermana que no la quiero volver a ver cerca de Harry!! -le grito furiosa.  
  
Ron solo le dio un portazo. ¿Por qué siempre peleaban? No podía haber un día sin pelear.  
  
Camino escalera abajo, miro la sala y había varios alumnos ahí, haciendo tareas o platicando. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, tomo su mochila y algunos pergaminos, y salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Empezó a caminar a paso veloz a la biblioteca, tenía la mochila sujetada con sus manos, y varias veces se le resbalaba, se le cayó un pergamino e irritada se detuvo.  
  
-Granger -sonrió malévolamente- años sin hablar.  
  
Hermione se incorporo viendo la pesadilla que tenía todos los días:  
  
-Profesor Snape -dijo asustada- tengo tareas, con, con permiso -tartamudeo intentando esquivarlo.  
  
-Tranquila, no he venido a lastimarla -dijo tomándola del hombro.  
  
-¡Suélteme! -apretó los dientes.  
  
-Lo siento -sonrió.  
  
Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y lo esquivo por fin, dobló una esquina y se apoyo en la pared.  
  
-¡Viejo asqueroso! -sollozo furiosa.  
  
Camino de nuevo hacia la biblioteca, acomodando sus cosas y subiendo su mochila a la espalda.  
  
-Hola -pronunció nervioso- ¿co, co, cómo estas?  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves? -la chica lo intentó esquivar pero el le obstruyo el paso.  
  
-Quiero hablar.  
  
-No hablo con abusivos -dijo fríamente.  
  
-Solo un segundo y te dejare en paz por siempre -dijo suplicante.  
  
-Hoy no es mi día -suspiró enojada- de acuerdo, solo un minuto.  
  
Zabini sonrió, camino hacia un aula vacía y entraron.  
  
-Quiero disculparme -dijo mirándola a los ojos- no quería que pasara esto, yo, fui un idiota, pero realmente me gustas, no dejo de pensar en ti, estas en todos lados.  
  
-Mira, es muy halagador pero, tengo novio, casi lo matas y lo que paso... fue una broma de Malfoy, no pensé que fueses ha estar enamorado de mí tan así, yo también debo disculparme...  
  
-No lo hagas, fue mi primera vez y fue maravilloso contigo -sonrió intentando tomarle de las manos- lo de Potter, me deje llevar por los celos y es que, Potter tiene mucho y es lo que los Slytherins le envidian y pues, tenerte a ti ha de ser una bendición para él.  
  
-No lo sé -suspiro mirando hacia la ventana- a veces siento que no sabe si existo -agacho la cabeza y reprimió un sollozo- debo irme. -Si Potter no sabe que existes, es un tonto. -Le levanto la cara- Para mí, eres todo.  
  
Hermione dejo escapar un lagrima y con el un suspiro, miró a unos ojos verdes viéndola fijamente, con una hermosa sonrisa dulce solo para ella, cerro los ojos y se le acerco, esta hizo lo mismo, uniendo sus labios tímidamente, el chico la sostuvo, mientras esta se aferraba a su cuello, devorando sus labios, el chico la abrazaba más por la cintura.  
  
-Harry te amo -suspiro dejándolo de besar y abrazándolo.  
  
-¿Disculpa? -pregunto Blaise- ¿dijiste Harry?  
  
Hermione se separo, viendo unos ojos azules, en vez de verdes. Se volvió a quitar las lagrimas y tomo su mochila, salió de ahí lo antes posible.  
  
"¿Por qué? Lo extraño tanto, extraño sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, todo eso sin nada de morboso, lo hace con tanta ternura, delicadeza y afán, como lo hizo Zabini..." Hermione trago saliva "Harry"  
  
**********************************  
  
UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS  
  
-...Madame Pomfrey dice que ya vas a despertar... -comentó al aun inconsciente Harry- ¡Que gusto me da! Quiero comentarte que aun te sigo amando, y que quiero que regresemos.  
  
Ginny le tomaba con fuerza la mano.  
  
-Sé que no amas a Granger y que aun no me olvidas. Yo tampoco te olvido... te dará gusto oír esto cuando despiertes -sonrió mientras le acariciaba los dedos.  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-¿Eh? -Ginny se incorporo asustada "¿Harry hablo?"- ¿qué Harry?  
  
Espero a ver qué pasaba.  
  
-¡Madame Pomfrey! Harry hablo -grito contenta mientras salió corriendo.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos, cerrándolos de nuevo por el impacto de luz que inundaba sus ojos.  
  
-¡Dios Santo! Potter -sonrió Madame Pomfrey acercándose- ¿estas mejor?  
  
-¿Dónde esta Hermione? ¿Ella esta bien? -pregunto incorporándose rápidamente.  
  
-Tranquilo, ella esta bien, recuéstese -le pidió gentilmente mientras le tomaba la temperatura.  
  
Ginny estaba petrificada, ¿por qué preguntaba por Hermione? Esa puta que andaba con todos.  
  
-Ginny -sonrió Harry al verla- ¿cuánto llevo aquí? -pregunto tomándose la sien.  
  
-Una semana, pensé que en dos semanas estarías bien, con ese golpe con la bludger y al mismo tiempo con la pared, pensé que morirías, pero gracias Dios estas bien -sonrió- ¿quieres comer algo?  
  
-Por favor -sonrió sentándose.  
  
-Ya te traigo algo. -y salió feliz de la "habitación"  
  
-Hola Ginny ¿estas bien? -pregunto preocupado.  
  
-No es nada -dijo quitándose las lagrimas- la impresión -sonrió nerviosamente.  
  
-Sé que no es eso, lo veo en tu mirada -dijo tranquilamente- ven.  
  
Ginny camino a la silla en la que estaba anteriormente sentada.  
  
-Cuéntame.  
  
-No es nada importante  
  
-Entonces porque no me ves a los ojos.  
  
-¡Harry te amo! ¡Quiero que regresemos, como novios, los felices novios que éramos! -dijo sollozando.  
  
Harry agacho la cabeza y después la regreso hacia Ginny.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-¡¡Harry!! -grito Hermione feliz, saltando en la cama y aferrándose a su cintura- ¡por fin despiertas, te extrañe mucho!  
  
-Y yo a ti -sonrió acariciándole la cabeza.  
  
Ginny se levanto y salió de la habitación, no sin antes mirar una vez mas a Harry que la veía suplicante y extrañamente... con amor.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Por fin hago despertar a Harry! No sabía bien como hacerlo para hacerlo creíble, espero que sí se lo hayan creído jejeje. El esperado capitulo, ya esta, ya no me golpeen T_T, es que tengo exámenes, tareas, muy pronto e mudare y pues, mis ff quedaron olvidados, espero actualizar muchos la esta semana. Nos veremos.  
  
Del 27 de enero al 29 de enero del 2004  
  
Escrito por: KiMi10  
  
AiOs! 


	6. Revelaciones de Hermione

DEJANDO LA INOCENCIA  
  
Capitulo 6: Revelaciones de Hermione.  
  
-Con cuidado, Harry.  
  
Hermione llevaba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, el chico aun tenía vendajes en su cabeza y las nauseas no se iban de su estomago pero Madame Pomfrey le había permitido irse porque, además de que estaba perdiendo muchas clases, miles de alumnos lo iban a visitar y esto la irritaba demasiado.  
  
-Yo puedo, Hermione -sonrió Harry Potter con calidez.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, intento ahogar un sollozo pero fue imposible, agacho la cabeza mientras soltaba a Harry.  
  
-¿Por qué lloras? Te ves mas linda sonriendo.  
  
-Harry... quiero hablar... contigo, hoy, esta noche -pidió suplicante mientas las lagrimas se oprimían en sus ojos y salían lentamente.  
  
-Por supuesto... bueno, yo, también quiero hablar -balbuceo mientras se acomodaba las gafas.  
  
-¿Sobre qué? -pregunto Hermione con curiosidad, intentando no sonar como una chismosa.  
  
-Te lo diré esta noche -dijo tomándole la mano- por favor.  
  
Hermione la apretó con cariño y le sonrió.  
  
******************************************  
  
-¡¡Harry!! -grito Ron entusiasmado- por fin te dejan libre, amigo.  
  
-Madame Pomfrey sacaba fuego con solo ver al equipo de quidditch ocupando la enfermería -sonrió Harry.  
  
-Y ¿ya estas mejor? -pregunto Parvati Patil.  
  
-Si, gracias, aun sigo algo mareado pero mejor, gracias.  
  
Patil sonrió.  
  
-¿No te quieres vestir, Harry, amor? -pregunto rápidamente Hermione.  
  
-Si, y un baño -rió con los presentes.  
  
-Ven vamos -Hermione le tomó el brazo mientras veía con satisfacción la cara de sus compañeras.  
  
Caminaron a paso lento hacia las escaleras, Hermione cuidaba de que no tropezase con algo, pero algo si que molesto a la Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Harry! -grito Ginny, se abalanzo hacia el moreno y se abrazo a su cintura- ¿por qué no me avisaron que salías hoy? Hubiese ayudado.  
  
-Ni yo lo sabía -sonrió Harry- lo dijo esta mañana Madame Pomfrey.  
  
-¡Que sorpresa!  
  
-Sí, mucha ¿verdad? Lo siento pero Harry se quiere ir a bañar y a vestirse, tal vez lo veas en el Gran Comedor, adiós. -Hermione ayudo con más rapidez a que Harry subiera las escaleras mientras que Ginny se sintió mal por haber abrazado a Harry así.  
  
-Eres una estúpida, él no es tu novio -se reprendió acomodándose un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja.  
  
**********************************  
  
-No debiste haber hecho eso, Hermione, la ofendiste -dijo Harry entrando a la habitación.  
  
-Se te pego como chicle (goma de mascar) y tú débil, se vio muy mal, Harry.  
  
Harry frunció el cejo- ¿no fue lo mismo que hiciste tú cuando desperté?  
  
-Es diferente, soy tu novia, ella no -dijo sentando a Harry- ya no quiero hablar de ella, mejor, te preparo el baño y tu ve viendo que ropa te pones ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Hermione estaba apunto de irse cuando la mano de Harry sujeto la de ella.  
  
-¿Estas celosa? -pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
-No, pero... yo no... ¡de acuerdo, estoy celosa! ¿Feliz? -Hermione estaba apunto de irse cuando aquella suave mano la volvió a jalar.  
  
-¿Mucho o poco?  
  
-Muchísimo, demasiado -dijo Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
-Me gusta que te pongas así -sonrió sujetándola de la cintura y jalando más su mano.  
  
-¿Conque te gusta que este celosa, eh?  
  
-Si, mucho -sonrió obligándola a sentarse en sus piernas.  
  
-Pues si, a ti no te duele que el famoso y guapísimo Harry Potter, el chico más codiciado de todo Hogwarts tenga una novia la cual tiene que soportar a todas las chicas que le desean y casi se le avientan encima ¿verdad? -pregunto tomándose del cuello de Harry.  
  
-Pues no soy el único que sufre. Todos desean a la chica de las piernas más lindas y suaves de Hogwarts, con un promedio de 9.9, con los labios más suaves y apetitosos del mundo y ser el único que disfruta de eso, si no fuera por reglas de la escuela sería fusilado en este momento.  
  
Hermione se levanto, la última frase había hecho conciencia en su cabeza "... y ser el único que disfruta de eso..." como quería que eso fuese verdad.  
  
-Te preparare el baño -dijo misteriosamente mientras entraba a este.  
  
Harry se quedo pensando, normalmente Hermione era la que lo impulsaba a tocarla y ahora que tenía algunos ánimos ella se iba "¡Mujeres!" Pensó cansado. "Pero... tal vez se relacione con lo que quiere hablarme" Pensó quitándose la camisa "¿Me habrá sido infiel?" Un doloroso golpe llegó al pecho de Harry ¿le dolía que Hermione haya sido infiel? ¿Qué demonios sucedía con sus sentimientos?  
  
-Ya esta, Harry -anunció con voz débil la castaña.  
  
-Ah si, gracias, amor -dijo con cariño mientras se colocaba la toalla en las caderas y entraba a la empañada habitación.  
  
Cerro la puerta encontrándose con el humo.  
  
-Aquí -anunció Hermione sentada- el agua esta deliciosa.  
  
-Hermione -se sonrojo Harry, Hermione estaba desnuda sentada en la tina humeante, esta tenia pose pensativa y se le veía con angustia- ¿nos bañaremos juntos? -pregunto incómodo.  
  
-Si te molesta, no -dijo aun mirando el agua- quiero hablar, ya, ahora.  
  
Harry se sintió mal, había sido muy grosero decirlo así, como con asco.  
  
-Claro solo, no mires -dijo apenado.  
  
-No lo haré -dijo seriamente.  
  
"Genial, Harry. Con esos comentarios va a pensar que pienso que me va a comer"  
  
Harry se quito la toalla, con cuidado hundió el pie en el agua cálida y se sentó lentamente, intentando no golpear ni tocar a Hermione.  
  
Se quedaron callados, Hermione no dejaba de ver el agua con rencor, Harry la observaba con cuidado, intentando no poner cara de lastima ni nada por el estilo.  
  
-Y bien... ¿de qué querías...  
  
-Harry -hablo después de mucho- no... bueno, quiero que después de esto... no me discrimines ni... bueno tendrás todo el derecho de querer cortar conmigo o incluso ignorarme, pero por favor, no dejes de hablarle a los que nombrare, ellos o la mayoría no tienen la culpa de esto... creo que yo tampoco -levanto la vista y Harry se impacto al ver la cara seria y melancólica de Hermione.  
  
-Sabes que te amo y estoy aquí por como eres, no por lo que hayas hecho -dijo Harry tomándola de la mano.  
  
-No sabes como me hacen falta tus besos y caricias, Harry -sollozo con tristeza- me hubiese gustado tenerlos después o antes de lo que paso.  
  
-Dímelo -dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione- yo también extraño tus besos y caricias, tus palabras, todo.  
  
Hermione agacho la cabeza y dejo caer una lagrima.  
  
-No quiero que te alteres antes de tiempo ni que reacciones como loco ¿de acuerdo? -pregunto tragando saliva con dificultad.  
  
-Lo intentare -dijo Harry nadando hacia ella e intentando besarle los labios, Hermione lo miro con melancolía.  
  
-No, Harry -dijo Hermione moviendo su cabeza- no me siento digna de besarte.  
  
-No me importa, los necesito -dijo con ternura tomándole la cara y besándole los labios que no le respondieron, los acaricio con los suyos e intento que ella respondiera, pero no lo hizo, solo movió la cabeza y derramo una lagrima- Lo siento, realmente los necesito.  
  
Hermione volvió mirar el agua, Harry se alejo y se apoyo en el respaldo. Se sentía estúpido, la chica estaba muy mal y él de rogón suplicando sus labios "¡Qué tipo de novio eres Harry Potter!" Se reprendió enojado.  
  
-Él me violó -murmuro suavemente.  
  
-¿Disculpa? No te oí -dijo Harry acercándose.  
  
-¿Recuerdas que él me mandó a llamar? ¿En el quinto curso? -pregunto mirando el agua.  
  
-¿Quién? ¿De quién estas hablando?  
  
-De Snape -dijo con pesadez.  
  
-¿Qué hay con él? -pregunto algo incómodo, se veía que Hermione batallaba para decir o formar oraciones.  
  
Hermione lo miro a los ojos, estos se inundaron de lagrimas y dejaron escapar un fuerte sollozo.  
  
-Tranquila -Harry la abrazo y se acomodo en el respaldo en donde estaba ella, la apoyo sobre él y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de la chica- no tienes por qué...  
  
-Si tengo -dijo con dificultad- por "eso" soy quien soy -murmuro con furia.  
  
-Como lo desees, yo te escucho -dijo abrazándola con más fuerza.  
  
Hermione le abrazo los abrazos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Las gafas de Harry se empañaban mucho, decidiéndose por fin a quitárselos, y que alivio que lo había hecho, hubiese lastimado a Hermione con el metal si ella hubiese apoyado su cabeza.  
  
-Snape me llamó por mis calificaciones, según -dijo tragando saliva- me hablo, por primera vez, muy bonito, halagando mis notas y que, incluso, le había ganado a Malfoy con respecto a ello. -Hermione abrazo con fuerza el brazo de Harry- y sin saberlo... me violó -murmuro de nuevo.  
  
-¿Disculpa? -pregunto Harry exaltado. ¿Había oído bien?- ¿qué él te qué?  
  
-Harry... no lo quiero repetir -dijo Hermione llorando.  
  
-¡¡PERO COMO!! -Pregunto molesto.  
  
-Tranquilo, me lo prometiste -dijo Hermione aferrándose a su brazo.  
  
-¡Pero es que es increíble, Hermione, y qué paso! ¿No dijiste nada?  
  
-No... -sollozo a lo bajo- no tenía el valor, además, me sentía muy mal porque lo había permitido. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía solo 15 años.  
  
-Hermione... -respondió sorprendido Harry Potter, se esperaba estos relatos de cualquier persona menos de ella. ¡Era increíble!  
  
-Él me amenazó con reprobarme si decía algo -murmuro sollozando- ¡él me tocó, me manoseo, metió su pinche y asquerosa verga en mi maldito coño! -grito llorando.  
  
-Tranquila, Hermione -dijo Harry furioso, temblaba de furia- ¡y no hiciste nada! ¿Así quedo todo?  
  
-No... no hice nada ¡era su palabra contra la mía, maldita sea! -dijo llorando con furia- y... ¿recuerdas cuando no dejaba de llorar?  
  
-Si... duraste un mes o más así -dijo Harry tragando saliva.  
  
-Era por eso -dijo tranquilizándose un poco- sé que les dije que la abuela había muerto pero realmente no conocí a mi abuela, murió cuando tenía 1 año.  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-Lo sé, lo siento. Bueno y lo peor es que... después de eso... tuve relaciones con Ron.  
  
-¡¡¡QUE!!! -Harry casi se resbalaba de la tina.  
  
-Shhh -lo silencio Hermione- por favor... me lo...  
  
-Lo sé, pero no me lo creo de ti, Hermione, de todo el mundo menos de ti -dijo sorprendido.  
  
-No sé si es un halago o una insinuación... -dijo triste.  
  
-Un halago... pero no importa, continua.  
  
-Pues... desde que me acosté con Ron -Hermione pudo sentir el temblor de furia que se daba en Harry- me sentí... mejor... me sentí querida y protegida -dijo con tranquilidad- y así empecé a "tener amigos" los chicos me invitaban a salir solo por acostarse conmigo -dijo con tristeza- rato después yo los invitaba... para o sentirme sola en las noches. Y cuando tú me lo pediste, ser novios, acepte pensando, erróneamente que también querías solo un acostón, pero por otra parte, yo te amaba y aun te amo. Si recuerdas, los primeros meses solo quería tener sexo -dijo apenada.  
  
-Jejeje, si -sonrió Harry tímidamente.  
  
-Pero como te dije, me sentía muy segura cuando los hombres me poseían y lo seguí haciendo...  
  
Harry se quedo con la boca abierta.  
  
-¿Aun... lo haces? -pregunto con miedo.  
  
-Desde lo del accidente, no -dijo apenada.  
  
Harry trago saliva, no esperaba nada de eso de parte de ella- prosigue.  
  
-¿Ya te asuste no? -pregunto triste- Si quieres terminar, yo...  
  
-No quiero, falta mi relato -dijo inseguro.  
  
Hermione se quedo callada y se soltó de Harry.  
  
-Ya no me siento bien al estar así contigo -dijo nadando al otro extremo y recargándose sobre el respaldo.  
  
-Como quieras -dijo seriamente.  
  
-Yo sé porque te ataco Zabini -dijo mirando al agua de nuevo.  
  
-¿También con él? -pregunto sorprendido.  
  
-Aja -pronunció asintiendo.  
  
-¡Hermione yo... no esperaba... es increíble! -dijo sin palabras.  
  
-Lo sé... me siento sucia, será mejor que me vista... te he de dar asco -dijo apoyando su pie en el fondo pero Harry le tomo el brazo.  
  
-Para mí sigues siendo limpia y pura -dijo con ternura.  
  
Hermione lo miro asombrada, no resistió mas y se lazo a sus brazos a llorar.  
  
-¡¡... 2 malditos años con este dolor y nadie me oía! -grito Hermione furiosa.  
  
Harry solo le acariciaba el cabello mojado, la separo de su pecho y la empezó a besar, Hermione respondió con timidez haciendo más inocente el beso y más delicioso. Hermione empezó a besar como si jamás lo había hecho, con dificultad leía el movimiento de los labios de Harry y este le enseñaba con paciencia y placer, haciendo lo que quisiese con esos labios suaves.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡¡Aun no acaba, tranquilas!! Aun falta Harry. Intente hacer lo más conmovedor y triste posible para que se viese creíble, ya saben, espero haberlo logrado. Me tarde mucho pero es que estaba en semana de exámenes, unos muy perros pero pase muy bien, por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado, después escribiré mas y ¡será el final! Espero, porque mi locuaz cabeza cada vez inventa más y más y jamás se acaba el fanfic y no jajaja, ya lo quiero terminar para iniciar con otro.  
  
Bueno me despido, les deseo una feliz semana.  
  
AiOs! 


	7. Revelaciones de Harry

Hola, este... no entendí sus reviews. Es que le dije a una amiga que lo  
actualizara por mí porque la página no entraba o no se veía que es lo mismo, además de que estaba algo ocupada y pues... no sé que abra puesto ¬¬ pero bueno, este es el mío, perdón por el error, no sé ni que puso porque cuando quise abrir la página no salía la 7, solo la 6. Que extraño, pero  
bueno Capitulo 7 y sí, leyeron bien, este es el FINAL.  
  
DEJANDO LA INOCENCIA  
  
Capitulo 7: Revelaciones de Harry  
  
Hermione intentaba sostenerse de cualquier cosa pero estaba tan entregada en aquel momento que todo se le resbalaba, mientras tanto Harry no dejaba de besarla, empujándola hacia la pared para que esta no se moviese. Los besos eran cada vez más intensos, el aliento se les iba y Hermione perdía el equilibrio entre el lavamanos y Harry.  
  
-Espera... –dijo entre besos Hermione- no quiero...  
  
Harry se detuvo respirando agitadamente, sus lentes estaban empañados y estaba desnudo frente a ella, esta en las mismas condiciones.  
  
-¿Qué estamos haciendo? –pregunto sonrojado- ¡Dios santo! –tomo la toalla más próxima y se tapo de la cintura para abajo y se volteo rápidamente- Lo siento, ahí hay una toalla.  
  
Hermione la tomo riendo por la reacción de Harry- No tienes porque disculparte, me gusta tu lado salvaje –dijo esto con un sonido felino.  
  
-Jejeje, gracias –sonrió nervioso acomodándose las gafas- tú, tú tampoco lo haces mal.  
  
Salieron del baño y mientras se cambiaban Harry comenzó a hablar.  
  
-¿Quieres ir a cenar?  
  
-Si, bueno, si quieres después de que me cuentes... ya sabes.  
  
-No, creo que me siento mejor si primero cenamos y después te cuento.  
  
-Como quieras –sonrió viendo el perfecto trasero de Harry ocultarse tras el boxer.  
  
-¡Oye, no veas! –se giro asustado.  
  
-Lindo trasero, guapo –sonrió Hermione poniéndose el brasier.  
  
Harry se sonrojo y se puso rápidamente los pantalones. Al terminar de vestirse, ambos, salieron tomados de la mano. Las nauseas de Harry se habían alejado desde que se había metido a la tina. Bajaron a la Sala Común donde los recibió su amigo Ron.  
  
-¿Quieren esperar a Ginny? –pregunto Ron inseguro.  
  
Hermione jalo la mano de Harry que estaba a punto de echarse encima de Ron, gracias a Dios, este no lo vio.  
  
-No, vamos apurados –dijo Hermione cortante.  
  
-De acuerdo –sonrió su amigo tomando la túnica.  
  
La puerta del agujero se abrió al mismo tiempo que la voz de Ginny los interrumpió para salir.  
  
-Esperen –bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se coloco la túnica- ahora si, continuemos.  
  
Hermione rió sarcásticamente mientras le apretaba la mano a Harry, este sonrió y le soltó la mano para después ponerle el brazo por los hombros.  
  
-¿Sabias que te amo? –pregunto en su oído.  
  
-No... –sonrió robándole un beso.  
  
-Pues te amo –sonrió dándole un golpecito con su dedo en la punta de la nariz de Hermione.  
  
-Yo te amo aun más –dijo coquetamente.  
  
Ginny oía con dolor las risitas de los tórtolos que tenía enfrente y al parecer no era la única, Ron se veía igual de mortificado.  
  
-¿Por qué tan triste? –se acerco Ginny a su hermano mayor.  
  
-Te hago la misma pregunta –dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando con odio a Harry.  
  
-¿Te gusta Hermione? –pregunto curiosa.  
  
-Creo que es obvio, como lo es que a ti Harry –dijo mirándola suspicazmente.  
  
-Si –suspiro resignada- ay hermanito, a ti y a mí nos gusta lo prohibido.  
  
-A mí me gustaba mucho antes de que andará con Harry –dijo con pesadez.  
  
-A mí desde que entre a Hogwarts o tal vez antes –suspiro tomando el hombro de Ron.  
  
-Aun no entiendo porque la quiero tanto... y ella lo sabe.  
  
-¿Lo sabe? ¿Y no hizo nada? –pregunto incrédula.  
  
-No, ella si ama a Harry.  
  
Cuando llegaron por fin al Gran Comedor, Hermione y Harry aun no se soltaban las manos, solo cuando la comida les apareció en sus platos.  
  
-Hola, Harry. Por fin te dejas ver –sonrió Dean Thomas- ¿crees ya estar lo suficientemente sano para que el martes empiecen los entrenamientos? El partido contra Ravenclaw es en febrero y aunque falte mucho a los chicos ya se les olvido volar –rió con Harry.  
  
-Por supuesto, extraño el campo de quiddicht –sonrió- este mismo martes estoy en él, ¡au! –gimió con dolor.  
  
-¡Harry! Aun no has sanado completamente, el martes es muy pronto, Dean, Harry no podrá...  
  
-Claro que podré, vamos Hermione, estuve como un mes en la enfermería.  
  
-Y bien merecidos, tu cabeza ya esta mejor pero aun así no quiero que te pase nada...  
  
-Nada me pasara, amor, tranquila –sonrió dándole un beso en la frente.  
  
Dean sonrió por tal escena.  
  
-Las novias de los jugadores... todas preocuponas –suspiro Dean.  
  
-¡¡Que, que!!  
  
-No, nada, Hermione. ¿Quieres más papás? –pregunto nervioso.  
  
-Mira...  
  
-Vamos, Hermione, esta bromeando –la calmo Harry.  
  
-¡Pero me esta ofendiendo!  
  
-Esta bromeando, calmada.  
  
Hermione se cruzo de brazos y miro con odio su comida. Ron y Harry empezaron a reír mientras Ginny veía embobada a Harry. Al notarlo se sonrojo y se tomo el jugo de calabaza rápidamente, empinándose toda la copa y haciendo que cayesen varios chorros a su túnica.  
  
-¡Ay! –grito levantándose- que torpe soy.  
  
-¡Cuidado con la... –demasiado tarde-... copa!  
  
Ginny derramo por completo el jugo de calabaza por toda su falda, varios Gryffindors se levantaron para ver y los Slytherin empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Ginny miro a todos y salió corriendo.  
  
-Iré a ayudarle –dijo Harry levantándose.  
  
-No, no vayas –dijo Hermione tomándole el brazo.  
  
-Tú ve limpiando, por favor –dijo sacando el último pie y soltándose de Hermione.  
  
-¡Maldita perra! –susurro para sí.  
  
-¿Me ayudas Hermione? –pregunto Ron debajo de la mesa.  
  
-Claro –dijo con disgusto.  
  


* * *

  
-Soy una idiota –murmuraba limpiándose la falda.  
  
-Ginny... ¿estas bien? –pregunto Harry a su encuentro.  
  
-Si, iré a cambiarme, ya regreso –lo dijo pero no lo cumplió, sus ojos no dejaban de ver a los de Harry y se giro en dirección completa de la Sala Común de Gryffindor- Harry... ya no puedo más... te extraño, te amo.  
  
-Ginny –dijo Harry retrocediendo- sabes que ya no...  
  
-No sabes como he sufrido sin ti, como te extraño en las noches, todo el tiempo –Ginny se paro de puntitas intentando robarle un beso a Harry.  
  
-Ginny, tú y yo, no, no se pudo, entiéndelo.  
  
-No tuviste la culpa, nadie la tuvo, pero no por eso me dejes. Mejor ¡deja a Hermione! Ella no te quiere, hay rumores de que se acuesta con todos, vamos Harry, sé que aun me extrañas, lo vi en tu mirada el día de la enfermería –Ginny empezó a sollozar.  
  
-¿Hablas de la mirada de pena que te di? Ginny ya no siento nada por ti, solo amistad, y nada más –dijo deteniéndola- ¡escúchame! –los brazos de los dos luchaban por sostenerse pero los de Harry ganaron bruscamente- ¡yo amo a Hermione! Y eso jamás lo podrás cambiar, por nada del mundo. Y desde que abortaste yo... no he podido tener relaciones con ella por el temor de que quede embarazada y suceda lo mismo que paso contigo.  
  
-¡Pero ya paso Harry! No me paso nada, fue un accidente, fue nuestra primera vez, todos somos torpes en ese momento –Ginny aun luchaba con los brazos, pero Harry tenía bien agarrados los de ella.  
  
-¡En primer lugar, jamás debimos tener sexo; y en segundo lugar, ya no te amo, esto se acabo! –por fin soltó los brazos de Ginny tan bruscamente como le acababa de romper el corazón.  
  
-¡No me puedes hacer esto! Se lo diré a ella y te dejara ¡por lo bestia que fuiste, cabrón! –grito llorando con furia.  
  
-No te molestes, yo mismo se lo diré esta noche.  
  
Ginny lo miro con melancolía y se fue corriendo de ahí, estaba destrozada.  
  
-Harry... –escucho el suspiro de Hermione a lo lejos- la... enfrentaste... –Hermione corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazo como nunca.  
  
Las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Hermione, ¡estaba feliz! Harry si la quería y esa... esa... ¡piruja! De Ginny Weasley no se acercaría más a su novio, pero la pregunta era ¿Harry y Ginny eran novios?  
  
-Creo que debemos hablar –escucho de Harry estas angustiosas palabras que salieron de su boca.  
  
-Si, yo también quiero explicaciones –dijo separándose un poco, quedando frente a frente.  
  
Hermione volvió a su pecho, donde respiro el varonil perfume de su novio. Harry la tomo de la cintura y la separo un poco para empezar la caminata.  
  
-Todo comenzó el año pasado... ella y yo... nos enamoramos, aunque Ginny no quería que Ron supiera, sabíamos que él no aceptaría la relación. Yo si pensé en contarte pero Ginny insistió en que fuera un secreto entre los dos.  
  
Doblaron la esquina y Hermione cada vez estaba más y más interesada en saber más de la vida de Harry.  
  
-Un día antes de año nuevo, Ginny me dijo que estaba embarazada...  
  
Hermione sintió un terrible golpe en su pecho.  
  
-Que llevaba ya dos meses sin menstruar y que estaba realmente preocupada. Por supuesto que no sabía que hacer, solo tenía quince años y ella catorce, no podíamos tener al bebé y tampoco teníamos otra alternativas.  
  
La voz de Harry sonaba realmente angustiada, como si lo estuviera reviviendo.  
  
-Así que le di la opción de abortar...  
  
-¿Ella... lo hizo? –pregunto Hermione en seco.  
  
-Si, primero se opuso pero después acepto. Cómo estábamos en su casa pasando las vacaciones se nos hizo fácil ir a un hospital muggle y que abortara pero... gracias a mí y a mi estupidez Ginny casi pierde la vida, ahora es estéril y... ¡le arruine la vida!  
  
Realmente Harry sonaba lastimado, era comprensible, la culpa lo había mantenido tan firme como para dejar de tener sexo.  
  
-Tranquilo, amor –susurro Hermione abrazándolo, Harry se había detenido hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione- no eres el único con culpa, tal vez el niño estaba mal... además fue responsabilidad de los dos.  
  
-¡Pero yo pensé en esta puta idea primero! –Sonaba muy enojado consigo mismo, Harry jamás decía groserías.  
  
-Algún día la iban a pensar, es una solución errónea hoy en día, y ¿estas seguro de que Ginny es... estéril?  
  
-Si, en la supuesta operación el médico nos informó que sí, sería estéril por siempre. ¡Malditos muggles!  
  
-De seguro en el mundo mágico hay cura, siempre la hay, tranquilo –Hermione sentía el dolor de Harry, esa culpabilidad si era grave, debía apoyarlo, demostrarle que estaba con él- ¿y porque Ginny te sigue buscando?  
  
-Después de eso, le propuse terminar, era lo mejor, era una relación destructiva porque Ginny empezaba a tener problemas hormonales, peleas conmigo y de más. Cuando la corte, entro en una depresión terrible... no sabes como intentaba ayudarla, así fue como me acerque a ti... si lo recuerdas.  
  
-Si, ibas a la biblioteca todo los días a leer libros médicos –sonrió quitándole las lagrimas a Harry.  
  
-Tiempo después Ginny ya no me podía ver ni en pintura, estuve a punto de deprimirme cuando me enamore de ti, más bien siempre me gustaste pero vi algo más que cerebrito en ti jajaja –rió divertido- y cuando empezamos a andar no quería volver a echar todo a perder, por eso prefiero no tener sexo contigo, no por ahora. Y Ginny... ella me empezó a buscar, diciendo que me perdonaba y que me necesitaba. Pero yo estaba contigo, le di las gracias por disculparme pero te seguía fiel y hasta la fecha.  
  
-Cuándo dices eso me siento muy mal, porque yo te fui infiel desde que... somos novios –Hermione agacho la cabeza, la melancolía le volvió y de nuevo las lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos- ¡no sabes como me arrepiento, Harry! A veces sentía que algo más me controlaba o me sentía mal porque era así y tú... tú siempre... fuiste fiel... porque me amas... ¡no sé como demostrártelo! Te amo, te amo ¡TE AMO!  
  
Harry le tomo la cara con las dos manos, Hermione no dejaba de llorar y miraba al cielo, no pudiendo ver los ojos de Harry. Este le acariciaba con los dedos mientras sus manos aun sostenían la cara de la chica.  
  
-Con lo que hiciste hoy, me lo demostraste... esa confianza, en serio que jamás me sentí mejor –Harry busco su mirada, hasta que por fin Hermione levanto la vista, de los ojos más hermosos color esmeralda brotaban lagrimas, extrañamente sonreía y aun la sostenía- te amo más que a mi vida... daría todo por ti.  
  
-Yo también, me sacrificaría por ti –Hermione dejo de poner oposición y se acerco a los labios de Harry, estos la recibieron con gusto, besándose desesperadamente, Harry la empujo hacia la pared comiéndosela a besos y presionando su cuerpo con el de él.  
  
-Me siento mejor desde que te lo dije –apenas dicho esto los dos dejaron de besarse, viéndose mutuamente sin parpadear. Parecía un encuentro de años que no se veían.  
  
A veces no pienso  
  
me vuelvo tan frió y no estoy  
  
a veces me ausento de mis sentimientos  
  
y luego sonrió  
  
recuerdo y me aferró a vivir  
  
y a veces quisiera matar por tu amor  
  
tan solo por un momento  
  
-No culpes al sexo por eso... solo hay que protegernos –Hermione jalaba por los pasillos a Harry mientras sus labios no despegaban ni un solo instante.  
  
-Realmente te deseo... te amo –Harry hace mucho que no sentía eso, esa adrenalina que gritaba por ser liberada y ¡hacer lo extremo!  
  
Y es que todavía no encuentro  
  
lo que en mí seria normal  
  
para darte mucho más  
  
y entregarme por completo  
  
sexo, pudor o lagrimas me da igual  
  
Cayeron los dos al mismo tiempo, comiéndose la boca y acariciándose locamente. Sus cuerpos lo pedían, sus almas, ¡su maldito corazón se lo gritaba! Debía ser de Harry y Harry debía ser suyo. Hermione deslizo sus manos bajo la camiseta de Harry entrando a ella, sus manos recorrieron su abdomen y pecho, la camiseta se desabotonó al instante por tales jalones. Harry hundió su mano por el esponjoso cabello de Hermione, bajando lentamente por su espalda, claro, por encima de la ropa, aun la confianza le fallaba. Los besos iban disminuyendo de velocidad, es decir, ya no tan apasionadamente, ahora más con cariño y amor, recorriendo con la yema de los dedos la piel de Hermione, que era muy suave y tersa. Por parte de Hermione, estaba medio adormilada, para ella era un sueño, jamás se imagino hacer el amor, siempre era sexo, sexo y sexo pero ahora se sentía lista para experimentarlo con el amor de su vida: Harry Potter.  
  
-Como anhele este momento –le susurro entre besos.  
  
Harry poso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, empujándola ligeramente solo por sentir la estrecha cintura de su novia.  
  
-Yo anhelaba amarte... espero no decepcionarte.  
  
-No lo harás.  
  
Me quieres ver grande  
  
a pensar de lo débil que soy  
  
y si toco hasta el fondo me sacas de nuevo  
  
Por eso me quedo  
  
me aferró y te quiero a morir  
  
por eso aquí adentro tú estas todo el tiempo  
  
viviendo del sufrimiento  
  
Sus manos se entrelazaron besándose en una conexión que solo ellos distinguían, como un ritmo que solo ellos entendían, lo hacían con lentitud pero se notaba que con gran pasión y a la vez con ternura y sensualidad, todo mezclado perfectamente entre sus bocas. Sus cuerpos también se movían a un compás perfecto, desabrochándose prendas tan suavemente que no sentían ni como se las quitaban, en unos minutos los lentes de Harry se volvieron a empañar, quitándoselos por fin mientras el sudor invadía parte de su cara; su cabello azabache que se veía hermoso y sexy así de húmedo; su musculoso cuerpo sudaba, no a chorros, pero si brillaba. Hermione, en cambio, su cabello se estaba alisando (por si no saben cuando el cabello chino u ondulado se moja se alisa un poco) viéndose increíblemente hermosa, sus párpados, cerrados y tranquilos, también sudaban como sus mejillas coloradas, de su nariz bajaban pequeñas gotitas de sudor que se fusionaban al llegar a los labios que no se separaban en ningún instante, al parecer controlaban el aire, porque en todo aquel rato no habían tomado ni media bocanada o tal vez era que no se querían separar nunca jamás.  
  
Hermione empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Harry, deslizando rápidamente su mano por el sudor. A Harry le encanta la curva que estaba entre el costado del pecho de Hermione y la cadera (quiero decir, la cintura), aun la empujaba ligeramente aprisionándola varias veces y volviéndola a masajear.  
  
-Quiero ser tuya... por siempre –le susurro después de un buen rato.  
  
-Yo quiero ser tuyo... para la eternidad.  
  
Se volvieron a enlazar las manos, abrieron los ojos por primera vez en esa cama y se miraron, sudados y sonrojados. Harry se veía increíblemente sexy y guapo, el pelo azabache le caía en la frente a Hermione rozándosela delicadamente haciéndole cosquillas, sus labios se veían exquisitos y un poco hinchados y rozados. Hermione, por otra parte, se veía muy natural, sin maquillaje, únicamente ella, una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios y abrió las piernas recibiendo cuidadosamente el miembro de su amante.  
  
-No tengas cuidado... ya no soy virgen –le susurro con cariño.  
  
Aun así, Harry lo hizo despacio, no quería lastimarla ni ser agresivo, sin dejar de verla empujo bruscamente, vio la expresión de incomodidad de Hermione pero rápidamente era tranquila. Esta se acercó al cuello de Harry empezándolo a besar con afán, muy delicadamente. Harry se mecía poco a poco, levantando la cabeza para darle más accesibilidad a Hermione, disfrutando de lleno aquellos dulces besos.  
  
-Ah... ah... –la respiración de Hermione empezó a aumentar, abriendo la boca ligeramente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, a Harry le encantaba aquella expresión.  
  
Harry bajo la mirada, no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione estaba desnuda y sus pechos se mecían lentamente de arriba abajo, acerco su cabeza a ellos y los empezó a besar, sabían deliciosos, eran muy suaves y el botón erecto de Hermione lo mordisqueaba suavemente.  
Hermione empezó a gemir con más fuerza, su respiración era incontrolable, Harry estrujaba con su mano izquierda el pecho derecho de Hermione mientras que al izquierdo lo seguía besando con pasión.  
  
-¡¡Ahh!! –el primer orgasmo de Hermione. A Harry le encanto ese sonido, quería oírlo más fuerte, empezó a mecerse un poco más rápido, sintiendo como los flujos vaginales bajaban por su miembro hasta salir de la vagina de su novia.  
  
Dejo aquel pecho y empezó con el otro, rápidamente la saliva de Harry se evaporizo sin darse cuenta, Hermione estaba realmente excitaba a tal grado de que pasara eso, el calor corporal subía aun más... que buena señal, para Harry.  
  
Harry empezó a embestirla con más brusquedad, a él también le empezaba a gustar, pero de repente Hermione lo cambio de posición, poniéndose ella encima.  
  
¡Que deleite! Hermione estaba empezando a moverse de una forma sensual y placentera, como si bailara encima del miembro de Harry, era exquisito. Hermione empezó a acelerar gritando de repente; el segundo orgasmo. Harry estaba demasiado excitado, las manos de Hermione dirigieron a las de Harry hacia sus pechos, moviéndolos circularmente mientras ella seguía moviéndose de adelante para atrás. Harry miro la cintura de Hermione, tan pequeña; sus caderas, anchas y sensuales. Las tomo, jalando a Hermione hacia sí.  
  
-Así... ah... más fuerte... así... –Hermione susurraba sensualmente con una voz que Harry no había conocido de ella, era muy excitante y sexy. Harry empezó a obedecer, sintiendo como se excitaba aun más al jalarlas bruscamente. El clímax estaba llegando...  
  
-Ah... ah... –Harry empezó a gemir, era delicioso... solo un poco más- ¡ah... ah...! –un movimiento más...  
  
La cadera de Hermione empezó a ayudar a Harry, moviéndose a un ritmo desenfrenado, Hermione se tuvo que acostar para seguirlo, besando el pecho de Harry distraídamente mientras gemía sin control. Un poco más... así... un poco...  
  
-¡¡AHH!! –Hermione grito con intensidad, Harry se vino, sintió como el condón se llenaba de semen y descanso. Hermione cayó encima de él, respirando agitadamente al igual que Harry. El pecho del Gryffindor no dejaba de subir y bajar, ahora sí sudaba a chorros, peor que en cualquier entrenamiento o partido de quidditch. Hermione se levanto un poco, dejando caer al exhausto pene en la entrepierna de Harry. Se acostó a su lado, abrazándose a Harry.  
  
Y es que todavía no encuentro  
  
lo que en mi seria normal  
  
para darte mucho mas  
  
y entregarme por completo  
  
sexo, pudor o lagrimas me da igual  
  
sexo, pudor y lagrimas me da igual  
  


* * *

  
-Es la mejor noche, Harry –Hermione besaba lentamente el pecho de Harry.  
  
-Tú fuiste la sensacional, me gustaron tus movimientos –Harry aun subía y bajaba su mano por la cintura de Hermione.  
  
-Te juro que... jamás había estado encima, siempre son los hombres los que se ponen arriba.  
  
-¿Y cómo te gusto más?  
  
-Arriba. –Sonrió picara.  
  
-Pues ahora será así, a mí me gusto más abajo. –Harry empezó a reír junto con Hermione.  
  
Se quedaron callados, viendo el techo oscuro. Imaginando que pasaría después. El miedo empezó a invadir a Hermione.  
  
-Tengo miedo –admitió en voz alta- Snape... me ha estado viendo últimamente y...  
  
-No te pasará nada, yo estaré ahí para defenderte, te juro que por mí, correrán a ese cabrón.  
  
-No es necesario, lo hecho, hecho esta.  
  
-Y ¿quieres que otras alumnas sufran lo que tú? Si no lo detenemos lo seguirá haciendo.  
  
-Si, tienes razón. Pero... no quiero que te pase nada, tú no debes arriesgarte.  
  
-Ya te dije... por ti daría mi vida.  
  
-Harry... –Hermione se limpió unas lagrimas traidoras- te prometo ser la mejor novia del mundo.  
  
-Mejor se mi esposa –los ojos de Harry brillaron intensamente mientras el amanecer aparecía ante ellos iluminando sus rostros y su amor. Dejando su inocencia para iniciar a madurar.  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hoa! Por fin lo termine, espero hacer un Epilogo o algo así, no sé que opinen ustedes. ¡Me encanto el final! Quería llorar, lo admito, es que Harry es tan tierno que... ejem... bueno ya tiene dueña. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, los que me apoyaron, los que no, no importa, estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo.  
  
¡Ah! Y antes de despedirme quiero darle un fuerte aplauso a Vanesa C, ella adivino el final, vaya que eres adivina ¿eh? Este final lo tenía pensado desde que comencé y mira ¡me descubrió! Que buen ingenio ¡sigue así! Muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero que sigan leyendo mis fanfics.  
  
Ah y con lo del Epilogo, pues, es si quieren saber que paso ¿eh? Jejeje. Es decir, con Ron, Malfoy, Zabini, la [disculpen fans de Ginny] odiosa de Ginny Weasley y pues con los demás personajes. Aunque me da weba pero es de regalo atrasadito del día de San Valentín, si lo aceptan ¡dejen review! Y si no ¡también dejen review!  
  
Por cierto, la canción es de Aleks Syntek, un cantautor mexicano que ¡mis respetos! No me gusta el pop pero pues esa canción concuerda, según yo. ¡Cuídense y AiOs! 


	8. Epilogo

EPILOGO

Verla caminar por la escuela, era ya una obsesión. Su cuerpo moldeado, su sonrisa angelical, sus ojos tan dulces y tiernos, su boca, sus labios: todo parecía estar en su lugar. En las clases, jamás se podía concentrar, teniéndola al lado, una banca adelante y ver su pierna moverse nerviosamente bajo la mesa era como ver un partido de quidditch: simplemente estaba enviciado con ella.

¿Y cual era la mejor parte? ¡Qué era su novia! La novia de Harry Potter era la mujer, porque ya no la consideraba niña, Hermione Granger. Verla sonreír solo para él lo derretía a cada momento. Se conocían mucho, su noviazgo llevaba ya 2 años, aunque al parecer era ella la que tenía el control.

-Hola Harry –sonrió la chica sentándose a su lado- ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, ¿a ti? 

-Genial, las clases están muy interesantes ¿no te parece?

...Sus bellos labios... como se le antojaban...

-¿Harry? –pregunto la chica frunciendo el cejo mientras se servía carne asada- ¿me estas oyendo?

Como se orgullecia al saber que era el único chico que disfrutaba de aquel bellísimo cuerpo cada semana, que era el único en besar sus labios, el único ser que ella amaba.

-¿Harry? –Hermione le tomo la mejilla comprobando su temperatura- ¡Dios! Estas ardiendo.

-Estoy bien –dijo Harry reaccionando- solo me quede sorprendido de lo bella que estas.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? –pregunto la chica sonrojándose un poco pero aun con un tono preocupado.

-Estoy bien, en serio –dijo tomándole la mano a su novia.

Hermione sonrió y le beso los labios, Harry le respondió. En general, Hermione solo quería un beso sin profundizar, solo un simple beso de amor, pero Harry le tomo el cuello y profundizo, parecía un beso muy apasionado.

-No se vayan a comer –susurro Ron riendo.

-¡No seas mal educado! –lo regañó una chica.

-Míralos –señalo con las palmas de las manos, extendiendo sus brazos.

-Ya quisiera yo que me dieras un beso así –protesto la chica sentándose a su lado.

Ron casi se atraganta con el jugo de calabaza.

-¡Qué! Pero si te he dado mejores –se puso colorado y la miro enojado.

-Nunca así tan de repente. ¡Nunca te nacen!

Harry rió divertido, dándole unos besos furtivos y rápidos a Hermione, se separo de ella. Vio los hermosos ojos de su novia verle impresionada y sorprendida, tenía los labios rojos y algo hinchados. Harry solo se volvió, sentándose correctamente e iniciando a comer.

-¿Me extrañaste mucho, eh? –pregunto Hermione pícara mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

-Por así decirlo... mucho –confirmo el Gryffindor sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió y empezó a comer también.

-¿Podrían comer? Por favor –pregunto Harry viendo como Ron se ponía de pie por lo enojado que estaba.

-¡Pero es que... yo no... maldición! –Ron tomó su mochila y salió del Gran Comedor.

-Creo que yo también me voy –dijo con voz queda Lavender Brown.

Harry y Hermione vieron como los dos se alejaban en direcciones opuestas.

-¿Cuánto crees que duren? –reto Harry a Hermione.

-Su récord es de cinco meses –pensó Hermione un momento- no, cuatro y medio. Pues creo que en una semana.

-Te apuesto quince galeones y una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas a que pasado mañana ya no serán novios.

-Y es tu mejor amigo, Harry –Hermione lo miro con desaprobación.

-Si pero, hasta él ha apostado por mí –sonrió viendo a Hermione- ¿qué dices?

-Veinte galeones a que no –propuso sonriendo.

-¿Sin cerveza de mantequilla? –pregunto preocupado.

-De acuerdo, con cerveza.

-Trato hecho –sonrió estrechándole la mano.

*********************************

Cómo le había costado a Hermione Granger quitarse aquella famita de fácil, le costo más que un año y aun hay personas que no le creen, tales como Draco Malfoy que aun la busca pero ¡si no fuera por el novio que la sigue a todas partes! Él ya la hubiera hasta obligado a tener relaciones, realmente extrañaba eso. Ron, por otra parte, ya no estaba enamorado de Hermione, desde que entendió que no podía ser, dos meses después del noviazgo "rehabilitado" de Harry y Hermione, empezó a salir con chicas. Su duración máxima, como había dicho Hermione, era de cuatro meses y medio, casi cinco, y lo había tenido con nada más y nada menos que con Cho Chang, la ex-novia de su mejor amigo. Sus amigos jamás supieron la razón de su rompimiento pero jamás se volvieron a hablar, es más, los dos esquivaban las miradas de ambos y se ignoraban. 

Snape había sido expulsado un año atrás, Harry había conseguido su expulsión al descubrirlo teniendo sexo con una Slytherin que había justificado que el profesor Snape le había dicho que si tenían sexo, él la pasaría con diez en todo el año. El sustituto fue una profesora más agradable y amable, sin duda, mejor que Snape. Por fin todo era justo en esa clase. 

Zabini ya tenía novia, una chica muy guapa de Ravenclaw. 

Al parecer todo se veía en orden, solo faltaba ¡Ron!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¿Cómo que terminaron? –pregunto Hermione incrédula.

-Si, no voy a aguantar que se este quejando por todo lo que hago, comparándome con todos.

-Solo fueron novios... dos semanas –contó Harry sorprendido.

-Lo sé, imagínate un mes con ella. Me muero.

-No digas eso, Ron. Además, jamás encontraras a la mujer perfecta, debes conformarte con los defectos y todo. Sino jamás tendrás una novia fija como lo fue Cho... –Hermione se calló por un momento y con miedo hablo- Harry... ¿qué no tienes que ir a bañarte? ¡Yo te acompaño!

-Si, ya regresamos, Ron. –sonrió nerviosamente mientras veía como los ojos de Ron fulminaban a Hermione.

*******************************

-¡¡Soy una estúpida!! Casi me mata ¿verdad? –pregunto Hermione asustada.

-Casi... –sonrió Harry quitándose la túnica.

-Pero es que tengo razón ¿o no? Ron no va a encontrar nunca a la mujer perfecta porque... porque... –Hermione buscaba razones lógicas.

-Porque yo la tengo –dijo Harry aprisionándola con sus brazos.

-Yo no soy la mujer perfecta –dijo Hermione sonrojada y sonriendo pícara.

-No, eres una diosa. ¿No te quieres bañar? –pregunto Harry dándole ligeros besos en el cuello- yo te... enjabono... te visto... te... desvisto... y te hago el amor... –llego hasta su boca y sonrió- ¿qué opinas?

-Suena bien, señor Potter –sonrió Hermione abriendo los ojos que apretaba con placer- pero no he hecho mis deberes.

-El señor Potter se desvelara, si es necesario, para terminar con su hermosa novia la tarea –dijo haciéndole a un lado el cabello.

-Suena tentador, pero no me quiero desvelar –dijo poniéndose de pie y sonriendo- será mejor que Harry Potter se de una ducha.

-Me da miedo solito –dijo Harry rogándole- ¿anda sí?

Hermione frunció el cejo mientras sonreía.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Si! 

Harry se abalanzo sobre Hermione y agacho un poco la cabeza (Harry creció demasiado) besándole los labios mientras la guiaba al baño, desvistiéndola aun sin despegar los labios. Hermione giro la llave y el agua hirviendo salió de ella a chorros. Los besos continuaron, hasta que se desvistieron completamente.

-Ya esta llena –lo detuvo Hermione con una mano en el pecho de Harry- ¿quieres...

-Claro que quiero, señorita Granger –Harry la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta la tina donde el agua se derramo un poco a los lados. Harry se acerco a su novia y, apoyándola en el respaldo, la empezó a besar con pasión.

-Espera... –susurro Hermione entre besos- no... espera... aquí...

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Harry abriendo los ojos y separándose por centímetros.

-¿Qué no dijiste que... me enjabonarías, vestirías, desvestirías y me harías el amor?

-Las cosas se adelantaron... un poco ¿te molesta? –pregunto inocentemente.

-Se me hace antihigiénico hacerlo aquí... –dijo insegura- en el agua... 

-¿Lo has intentado antes? –después de formular esa pregunta, Harry se arrepintió rotundamente.

-No...

-Disculpa la pregunta.

-No importa. Oye ¿me frotarías la espalda? Es que la siento sucia, además... un masaje no estaría nada mal.

-Por supuesto –sonrió Harry.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco caminaba por los pasillos rápidamente, girando a todos lados la cabeza y enojándose por todo aquel que se tropezara con él.

-¡Quítate, idiota! –le grito a un niño de primer año.

-Lo siento –respondió el niño colorándose.

"¿Dónde demonios esta Granger?" Dobló una esquina y su túnica voló elegantemente "tengo unas ganas de cogermela, pero si no fuera por ese estúpido Potter" volvió a girar la cabeza buscándola pero nada.

-¡Draco! –grito una voz femenina desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Weasley... –su voz sonó aburrida- ¿ahora qué quieres?

-Pues únicamente... hablar... –susurro acercándose lentamente al chico, con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro- si quieres... por supuesto.

-No estoy de humor –dijo con voz firme y fría- ¿has visto a Granger?

-Y dale con lo mismo –suspiro sonriente mientras caminaba a un salón vacío y entraba. Malfoy la siguió- ¿Qué no te hartas de lo mismo, de las mismas respuestas, de las mismas... –Ginny se sentó en una mesa, cruzando la pierna mientras la mini-falda se subía- quejas... hacia ti?

-Me vale lo que piensen de mí, lo sabes. Además, no dejo algo sin haberlo terminado... y con Granger no lo he terminado

Ginny hizo un gesto verdaderamente falso de impresión, pronunciando un "OH"

-¿Y me podrías explicar... qué es eso que no has terminado? –pregunto apoyándose más en la mesa. Con sus dos brazos apretaba a sus pechos que se amontonaban perfectamente en el pecho, haciéndolos ver más grandes.

-¿Te interesa mucho? –pregunto Malfoy mirando de reojo el pecho de Ginny.

-No sabes cuanto –dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí, Weasley?

-¿Yo? ¿Burlarme de ti? ¡De que diablos hablas...

-¡Mira, Weasley! No estoy aquí para que te estés muriendo de la risa, pensé que ayudarías, pero me saliste más puta que Granger. Y además de no tener ningún atributo físico –Ginny lo miro ofendida- eres horrible, feísima, así que a la próxima ve a buscar a Goyle o a Crabbe.

-Entonces... no te interesa mi propuesta –dijo con voz despreocupada y poniéndose de pie.

Las palabras mágicas las había pronunciado en el momento, lugar, y tono de voz indicado. Malfoy se volvió cuando estaba a punto de salir.

-¿Te interesa mucho? –sonrió sentándose de nuevo.

-Depende –dijo cerrando la puerta- ¿qué propuesta?

-Pues... te la diría pero... no tengo tiempo –se puso de pie y se limpio la falda- el consolador me espera.

-¿Pretendes que me acueste contigo para que lo digas?

Ginny se volvió- Yo no lo habría dicho mejor.

-Mejor, primero dime tu propuesta y me asegurare de sacarte los mejores orgasmos de tu vida, claro, dependiendo el nivel de lo que tengas en mente.

Ginny miro sus zapatos, sonrojada y pensativa.

-Bien –por detrás cerro la puerta con seguro- ¿qué te parece... matar a Potter?

-Ese plan no es nuevo en mi cabeza –dijo con sorna.

-Si, quién no sabe que tú eres el enemigo de Harry Potter, además de quién tú sabes... pero yo me refiero a... hacerlo realidad y lo mejor –Ginny se acerco sensualmente al oído de Malfoy- no moveremos ningún dedo.

Malfoy la miro algo extrañado- ¿Dime quién hará todo?

-Mi querido Slytherin –camino hacia el escritorio moviendo sus caderas lenta y sensualmente- ¿nunca han quedado en deuda las personas hacia ti? Bueno, conmigo así es... y esa persona lo haría todo por pagarme.

-¿Segura que todo? Y ¿de quién diablos hablas? –Draco intentaba hacer su voz lo menos interesada e impresionada posible.

-Un mortífago... quedo en deuda cuando, además de que le salve la vida curándole sus heridas... le hice el amor. Él me dijo que... haría lo que fuese por pagarme y pues ¡aquí hay algo! 

-¿Cuál es el nombre del mortífago? –pregunto Malfoy interesado.

-Es... confidencial –dijo sentándose en el escritorio, abriéndose lentamente la túnica y desabotonándose la camisa- ya cumplí mi trato, ahora demuéstrame cuanto te ha gustado.

Draco se acerco a Ginny, abriendo su cremallera.

-¿Te gusto mucho verdad?

Malfoy estaba muy cerca de la boca de Ginny con voz sensual susurro:

-Creo que el consolador aun te espera.

Y salió con más sentido del humor mientras oía los gritos de frustración de Ginny.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¡AHHH! 

Harry cayo exhausto mientras salía de Hermione, la chica respiraba agitadamente, sus mejillas, sonrojadas, sudaban al igual que todo su cuerpo.

-Cada vez... lo haces mejor... –respiro Hermione sonriente.

-Tú siempre lo haces mejor –dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello a Hermione- ¿estas bien?

-Claro, solo... algo cansada –miro al techo y cerro los ojos.

-Aun tenemos tarea –suspiro Harry indignado.

-Te ayudo –sonrió abriendo los ojos- yo ya casi termino toda.

-Genial, gracias.

Hermione se levanto y se metió al baño. Harry, mientras tanto, se empezó a vestir.

"No sé si pedírselo antes o después de la graduación" Pensó el chico poniéndose los lentes "se lo preguntaré a Ron. ¡No! Prefiero que sea una sorpresa para todos" Harry se miro al espejo y vio lo sudado que estaba, sus músculos transpiraban y su trasero, ahora, se ocultaba tras los bóxers. "Mejor en la graduación" Pensó finalmente.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¡Abbott, Hannah! –grito la profesora McGonagall con alegría.

Por fin había llegado el día de la graduación, todos los alumnos del séptimo curso estaban muy nerviosos, esperando su rollo de pergamino.

-¡Estoy muy nerviosa, Harry! –comentó Hermione casi mordiéndose los dedos en vez de las uñas.

-Tranquila, Hermione, estoy seguro que ganaras –aquel año les daban un diploma a los alumnos con altas calificaciones y Hermione estaba en esa lista junto con Malfoy y otros más.

-Pero... ay... que nervios... –la chica se ocultaba en el pecho de Harry.

-¡Granger, Hermione!

-¡Ya es! ¿Gané? –pregunto Hermione exaltada.

-No, amor, tienes que ir por el pergamino –sonrió Harry levantando a Hermione.

Muchos chicos, a pesar del evento, le empezaron a chiflar y mandar piropos a Hermione, y no por nada, la Gryffindor vestía una mini-falda muy tentadora, aunque Harry miraba a todos con ganas de asesinarlos.

-Se nota que Hermione esta muy nerviosa –comento Ron con sorna- le tembló la mano al saludar a Dumbledore. 

-No durmió bien por los nervios, creo que hizo hasta un discurso.

-Jajaja, Hermione no cambio mucho en ese aspecto –observo Ron al ver como se le salían las lagrimas al bajar las escaleras.

Se sentó al lado de Harry y se seco las lagrimas.

-¡Que nervios!

-Tranquila, amor, estoy segura que ganaras –la animo Harry sobandole el brazo.

-Gracias... 

-¡Longbottom, Neville!

Neville con nerviosismo salió de la mesa de Gryffindor y camino torpemente hacia el centro del salón, donde lo esperaba la sonriente profesora McGonagall con el pergamino en la mano, Neville subió el primer escalón y con el segundo tropezó, muchos rieron. Neville casi había tumbado a la profesora McGonagall, la saludo y saludo con rapidez a todos y rápidamente se sentó en la mesa, sudando a chorros.

-Creo que Hermione no es la única con nervios –sonrió Ron a lo bajo.

Más tarde:

-¡Malfoy, Draco!

Draco hizo a un lado su túnica negra, con aire galán, y salió de su mesa, camino con elegancia hacia McGonagall que con desprecio tomo su mano y así lo hizo con todas, hasta con Dumbledore.

-Que arrogante –murmuraron algunas chicas de Gryffindor.

-Que engreído –susurro otro grupito de niñas.

Más tarde:

-¡Potter, Harry!

Fue el alumno que más recibió aplausos, vítores y gritos de felicidad, estrecho con felicidad la mano de todos los profesores y bajo con normalidad.

-¡Maten a Potter! –se oyó cerca.

Todo el Gran Comedor se quedo callado, muchos vieron a Malfoy pero hasta él buscaba con ansias aquel comentario de tan buen humor, bueno solo para él y los Slytherin que rieron a coro.

Harry se sentó y fue recibido con calidez en su mesa.

-Solo faltas tú, Ron –comento Harry dándole unas palmaditas a su amigo.

-Sabes Harry... esto es de historia, llegaste vivo a la graduación ¿cómo le hizo usted, señor Potter? –Ron hizo un ademán como si tomara un micrófono.

-Oh... no fue fácil, derrotar a Voldermort fue algo sencillo a comparación de ser el novio de esta belleza –abrazo a su novia.

-¿Qué insinúa, señor Potter? ¿Le fue difícil?

-Oh si, mucho, se hacia la difícil y pues... al final la tengo conmigo, sin más comentarios –le dio un beso a la mejilla de Hermione y Ron empezó a reír.

-¡Weasley, Ronald!

Ron camino con seguridad hacia la profesora McGonagall y con educación saludo con la mano a todos los profesores. Cuando al final Zabini se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, la profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y camino hacia su asiento.

-¡Gracias, profesora McGonagall! –se puso de pie Dumbledore- ¡Otro año de despedidas y lloriqueos, espero que Hogwarts haya cumplido su misión en ustedes y ahora son ustedes los que deben decidir el nuevo camino que emprenderán! En cambio los demás se quedaran más años conmigo, lo sé, ya quieren salir pero ¡les falta poco! Solo les daré unos comentarios importantes: no tomen la carrera de alquimista, ya no se les paga bien y recuerden a Hogwarts como el segundo hogar que esperemos que jamás olviden, gracias. Puede continuar profesora McGonagall.

-Los premios serán... –la profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz- después de la cena... pero la copa de las casas, solo el profesor Albus Dumbledore lo sabe hacer.

-Me pondré colorado –dijo Dumbledore esperando a que la profesora McGonagall se sentase- ¡Este año ha sido un año muy atareado para muchos, para otros aburridos y debo presumir que se han dado los mejores partidos de quidditch que he visto... por ello Gryffindor es el ganador de la copa de las casas!

Toda la mesa parecía que iba a temblar, todos gritaban y se vitoreaban entre sí, los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también aplaudieron con emoción, pero como siempre Slytherin se quedaba con los brazos cruzados.

**************************

Por fin habían dado los premios, Hermione había ganado en casi todas las materias, excepto en Pociones y DCLAO, aunque en Herbología había empatado con su amigo Neville Longbottom que habían tenido el mismo promedio, en las demás, Malfoy en Pociones y Harry en DCLAO.

-¡Que bien! –grito Hermione dándole un fuerte abrazo a Harry- ¡los dos ganamos algo!

-¿Algo? Me ganaste en todas –dijo Harry respondiendo al abrazo.

Hermione solo lo abrazo y después felicito a Neville.

-¿Y a mí no me felicitas, Granger? –pregunto una voz fría y burlona- También gane tal como Potter y Longbottom.

-No felicito a idiotas –dijo Hermione mientras Harry se ponía enfrente de ella.

-¿Y entonces porque saludaste al gordo de Longbottom, lindura? –pregunto sonriendo con un gesto muy molesto para los demás.

-¡Con Neville no te metas, es más inteligente que tú!

-Déjalo, Hermione –dijo Harry mirando con desafió a Malfoy.

-No te metas, Potter –dijo Malfoy intimidando a Harry, golpeándolo con su fornido pecho.

-Me meto porque es mi novia, Malfoy –puntualizó Harry mirándolo con un odio profundo.

-¿Quieres pelear a duelo? –pregunto molesto sacando su varita.

-Nada me haría mas feliz –dijo enfrentándolo con el pecho y sacando su varita.

-No, Harry... no vale la pena –dijo tomándole el brazo a su novio- ven, vamonos.

-¿Dejas que tu novia te defienda, Potter? –pregunto Malfoy- Pagaras la muerte de mi padre.

-Tu padre murió por cobarde –se defendió Harry ignorando los jalones de Hermione- al igual que tu madre.

-¡NO TE METAS CON MI FAMILIA, POTTER! –Draco levanto su varita pero de repente sonrió- me las pagaras... ¡Orchideous!

Un hermoso ramo de rosas salió de la varita, pasando por el hombro de Harry se las dio a Hermione y sonriendo irónicamente se alejo con aire superior.

-Esta algo chiflado –comentó Ron apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Harry.

-¡Deja esas flores, Hermione! –repuso Harry celoso.

-Están bonitas –dijo oliéndolas- ¿no?

-Si –opino Ron esperando la reacción de su amigo.

-¡Están horribles! Es el peor hechizo de orchideous que he visto –comentó molesto- yo te puedo dar mejores.

Harry saco su varita de nuevo y conjuro, apareciendo las flores favoritas de Hermione, los alcatraces aunque estos tenían una sorpresita dentro.

-¡Harry! –grito Hermione con emoción tomando el ramo y viendo el interior, se quedo muda y lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos marrones- ¿es un sueño, verdad? ¿Es una broma? Dime que no –dijo tomando el anillo que estaba incrustado en un pistilo del alcatraz- Harry... ¿es en serio?

Harry se arrodillo ante Hermione mientras Ron algo impaciente por saber que pasaba veía a su amigo y a Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Cásate conmigo, Hermione Granger.

De repente el gran comedor se quedo callado, todos miraban a Harry arrodillado y a Hermione llorando.

-¡Claro que sí, tonto! Levántate –dijo abrazando con desesperación a Harry- este es el mejor día, Harry... no puedo creerlo.

Harry también quería llorar de emoción pero rió al ver como su amigo Ron saltaba de felicidad.

-¡Lo sabía! –gritaba emocionado.

Todas las chicas se acercaron a Hermione para felicitarla y ver el hermoso anillo. 

Hermione se abanicaba a sí misma, lloraba y sonreía de emoción y nerviosismo, miles de veces miraba a Harry y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

FIN

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Tarde como tres o cuatro días haciendo este fic, lo borre como diez veces y por fin esto fue lo que me gusto, espero que a ustedes también, mil gracias por sus reviews, les prometí epilogo y aquí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado. Pobre Ginny, tuvo que usar el consolador toda la noche por las ganas que traía pero bueno, haya ella. Manden reviews y lo que quieran. Mil gracias, en serio.

Otra cosa, mmm... estoy pidiendo un tipo ayuda para hacer un fanfic, es decir, quiero compartir créditos, mi idea es hacer un fic de SCC, ya tengo ideas fijas pero me gustaría probar la experiencia, para cualquier lector que me quiera ayudar ya saben mi correo: hakuna_gp@hotmail.com, preferible que me manden un correo que un review para decirme esto, pero si les interesa únicamente decir pues si pueden usar el review, pero les agradecería mucho su apoyo en esto, bueno me despido. 

Cuídense y sigan leyendo mis fics... AiOs!


End file.
